Tecna: An Alternate Life
by WinxGirl34
Summary: In this life, Tecna is the most valuable fairy is Zenith. But does everyone care about her as a person, or just her safety? Characters from Winx Club included.
1. The Birth of a Fairy

~Tecna: An Alternate Life~

By ChrisJan34

Chapter One: The Birth of a Fairy

In a world so far from our own, a technologically advanced realm in a magical dimension, a miracle occurred. A couple in that realm longed for a child, and on this cold December night, finally got their wish. The child was a beautiful baby girl, and the first moments of life were the most remarkable. The mother cradled her newborn fairy in her arms as she glanced out the window. There was something about the newborn that they could immediately distinguish; she was beautiful, more enchanting than any other girl in the realm, and in a realm full of technological geniuses, beauty and brains were a very rare combination in the realm of Zenith, but this child would have it all.

"She'll be so special, isn't she Tecnisha?" the man asked from his place beside his wife.

"She sure will be." Tecnisha whispered, rocking the newborn in her arms, "She's going to be a gifted one, very valuable to this realm." Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"How is our newest little angel?" a male voice asked as a man entered the room.

"She's doing great, thank you William?" Tecnisha smiled, and then looked down at her sleepy little daughter.

"Do you have an idea of what to name her, hon?" her husband asked.

"Yes I do John, how about… Tecna?" Tecnisha asked.

"Okay then, our little girl, Tecna." John agreed. Tecnisha gentle placed little Tecna in her crib, which was lined with light green lace and had a lavender canopy draping down to the floor. Tecnisha and John smiled one more time at their newborn, they could watch her sleep forever.

"So everything is good, mistress?" William asked quietly and casually.

"Yes, everything is fine." Tecnisha whispered. William left quietly and walked down the hall where he passed through a secret door. There were two younger men waiting for him in the hidden room at the other end of the passage way.

"Mistress Tecnisha has a newborn daughter," he informed them, "Nothing happens to their precious little girl."

"Yes sir, of course sir." the two men saluted.

"So make sure the baby is safe at all times, if anyone we're suspicious of so much as puts a hand on her, it's up to you to insure that she isn't in any harm." William instructed, "She'll soon will be the most valuable person in Zenith."

"How do you know?" one man asked.

"When Tecnisha was young, the whole realm depended on her survival for it's technology to flourish, that's why every evil force the realm ever faced wanted her to be able to destroy Zenith. Without a strong source, a realm is nothing." William explained.

"But why is the combination of beauty and intelligence so important?" the other asked.

"Alone, it isn't, but with a special unknown power that Mistress Tecnisha, and possible now her daughter possesses, the harm of her and her daughter could mean the collapse of Zenith's advancements as we know them." William explained. The two men now knew how important the baby's safety was not just to Mistress Tecnisha and Master John, but to the entire realm as well.

"We won't let them down, sir." they promised William.

"You better not, now I have to go serve them supper. Don't fail!" William left the dark space and off to the kitchen of the large palace.

Tecnisha and John were not royalty, nor were they related to loyalty. John just made an honest living as an inventor, but it was Tecnisha who needed the protection and service. Besides, John loved her so much he treated her like loyalty. So, with dimension wide invention sales, and money coming in every which way from his success, John made it feel like they were somewhat wealthy. Tecnisha had a gift that went on in her family for generations of fairies, beauty that you'd have to blink numerous times to adjust to, intelligence, unlike no other in Zenith, that would blow you mind, and an unknown magic along with the usual technology powers of the fairies of Zenith. You couldn't give it a name, or what its defence was, but it was there, and only the women on Tecnisha's side of the family know what it was, and most likely Tecna would have it too. This would make her more valuable in the future, so she needed all the protection she could to keep her from danger.


	2. Our Little Miracle

Chapter Two: Our Little Miracle

Far away from Tecnisha and John's home, in a underground lair, there hid a powerful wizard named Valtor. All his life, he was after Tecnisha for her unknown power and she was the key to full control over Zenith. Now with a more vulnerable source of the unknown power, ruling Zenith was guaranteed for him. He watched Tecnisha and John huddle over their newborn daughter, and smiled with glee. Any descendent of Tecnisha would have to be as easy to grasp as she herself was.

"Anagan, get over here!" he ordered, and a man with short dark brown hair and a beard walked over to him.

"Yes sir." Anagan answered.

"You no longer have to try to capture Tecnisha, instead, you're after her little baby girl, Tecna." Valtor explained.

"A newborn baby, but we can't hurt her! It's just not right, it's criminal!" Anagan protested.

"I don't pay you to argue with me Anagan! I want Tecnisha's precious little daughter in my hands as soon as possible!"

"At least wait until she's five." Anagan insisted.

"Fine, we'll wait. But come the age of five, she's mine for the taking." Valtor cackled.

* * *

><p>A year later, Tecnisha, John and William watched as little Tecna played with her numbered blocks. Seeing their child make simple equations without being conscious of it made them proud, she had a gift, a gift of great and early developing intelligence. She was so cute, smiling as strands of pink hair flew in her face, and her giggle was heart warming and joyous. And when she slept, she dreamed of playing with flying numbers as if they were bubbles. She was a perfect Zenithian baby, gifted and fortunate that she had love and intelligence that others wished they had.<p>

"John, do you think Anagan or Valtor will find out about her." Tecnisha asked in concern.

"I sure hope not, she's still so young. It would be unjust." John answered, and then continued to set up the new digital pat-a-cake game.

"If anyone were to break into the house, I will make sure Tecna is safe and sound." William promised them.

"Thank you very much William, you've been very loyal to me and this family even before Tecna was born, it's much appreciated." Tecnisha replied casually.

"It's the least I can do, Mistress Tecnisha." William answered. As Tecnisha watched her little daughter, she started to grab onto the table and climb to her feet. John and Tecnisha had been trying to teach little Tecna how to walk and were very successful so far, but they could never be able to get her up on her own. Now they were astonished, no other baby in the universe could master that so easily. Tecna was a quick grasper.

"John, look!" Tecnisha squealed in pride, and John's eyes were glued to his daughter.

"Well look at you." John chuckled, catching Tecna as she her feet gave way, "You're just our little miracle, aren't you?" Staring up at the smile on her dad's face, Tecna starting to giggle joyfully, and John, Tecnisha and William smiled at her warmly. She was loved, happy, safe and successful. What more could they ask for? William took his digital camera from the table and took a picture of the happy family, with Tecna squeezing John's nose. John laughed at the picture when he saw it, and Tecnisha laughed too. Tecna was the cutest little thing they could ever hope for; they would love and cherish her for the rest of their lives.

When Tecna tried once again to get up on her own and walk, William had got a picture of her first steps before she collapsed in her dad's arms.

"You never give up, do you?" John smiled, and lifted her up to play a game of airplane that wasn't too high, so that Tecna wouldn't be scared. They looked perfectly happy, and they were. But one thing bothered them, was Valtor wanting to seek out their precious child? And when would he strike? That kept Tecnisha awake for endless nights, although there was nothing to worry about, for now. The good thing was that Tecna was unharmed and happy for the time being.

* * *

><p>That night, John and Tecnisha watched Tecna sleep quietly in her favourite blanket, it had numbers and simple equations on it. They stared at her with great admiration and pride.<p>

"She has no idea who she'll become." Tecnisha whispered.

"She's way too young to know, she wouldn't understand." John answered.

"But we owe it to her to let her know her future." Tecnisha protested.

"But she'll be so frightened by the fact that anyone would want her, she won't be our little miracle anymore. Even though we'll still love her, she has a gift that should not be run into the ground by fear of being captured." John explained.

"She has my gift, John." Tecnisha sighed.

"That, and the gift of early intelligence, we're so lucky to have such a beautiful, smart, valuable baby girl, and we're not letting anyone take her away without a fight." John told her softly, "and I won't let anyone take you without a fight either." John planted a gentle kiss on Tecnisha's forehead, and an even gentler one on Tecna's.

"I love you both, and I would give the realm to keep you safe." he replied.

"That's a little illogical, since our existence is the basis of this whole realm's technological advances." Tecnisha pointed out.

"Even so, you know I'd do anything for you." John held Tecnisha close as they watched baby Tecna dream.


	3. The First Attack

Chapter Three: The First Attack

Five years later, Valtor's plan went into action, he sent Anagan to central Zenith to kidnap the valuable little girl. Unexpectedly, William could sense his presence and awoke from his sleeping quarters a floor below Tecna's bedroom. He went to his special secret room where a small bed and play area was set up for five year old Tecna. There was no way out, except for secret passages that only William and his men knew about. This room was especially for keeping Tecna safe while the rest of the place was being attacked, a room where William could keep a close watch on her. Only William and his men knew about the room, so anyone who attacked the house would not know where to look for Tecna.

"Men, I sense an intruder in the west wing," he called out, "If anyone gets close to Tecna's bedroom, we need to make sure no one touches her."

"Yes sir!" the men ran through one of the passages that lead to Tecna's room. They knew exactly what to do. The wall opened, and the two men slipped through, they were in the five year old's room, and they saw her peacefully sleeping under that same favourite blanket she had as a baby. They quietly crept by the bed and carefully wrapped the blanket around her, and then she slightly moved in the man's arms.

"She's waking up." the other whispered.

"It's okay, just go back to sleep." the man replied comfortingly as the little girl's sleepy teal eyes closed again and he slowly rocked her. It was easy for her to fall back to sleep in the warmth of her favourite blanket.

"She was always so sweet." the other man whispered.

"Okay, let's get her to William before she wakes up again." the man holding her instructed. They quietly snuck back into the passage way with young Tecna.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tecnisha and John's bedroom, John heard a noise coming from the hallway.<p>

"Honey, do you hear that?" He asked Tecnisha softly. He knew she was still half asleep, so he carefully got out of bed and crept out the door.

"What is it, dear?" Tecnisha asked as she rubbed her eyes. She slowly followed John down the hallway. Then they spotted Anagan sneaking around looking for a certain five year old girl's bedroom.

"Freeze!" John demanded, he had a flashlight in hand, and shone it in Anagan's eyes.

"Well, well, well." he chuckled, "Trying to take my wife's unknown powers for Valtor again are you? Not likely!"

"Tecnisha is useless to him now; it's your precious little daughter that's of real value this time!" Anagan laughed.

"Oh no." Tecnisha gasped in horror as she feared every possible way Valtor would try to harm her only and most special daughter.

"Over my dead body!" John thrust forward with a laser sword he had stored in a cabinet for emergencies such as this one.

"John, I'm right behind you!" Tecnisha transformed into her Enchantix and shot a digital laser blast at Anagan, who dodged it.

"I can handle this, honey! Just stay down!" John insisted.

"John, I know you'd do anything to keep us safe, but I am not as helpless as I look!" Tecnisha replied defiantly.

"You're not helpless, I just don't want to lose you two." John told her, "Just make sure Tecna's still in her room."

"Be careful!" Tecnisha called back as ran down the hallway toward the stairs.

"I can take Anagan with both eyes closed!" John swung his laser sword again until Anagan drew his own out from a side pouch around his waist.

"Now the playing field is even!" Anagan laughed.

"I don't play, I fight. Especially when my daughter's at risk!" John snarled at him.

In the secret room, William's men had come back with Tecna in their arms.

* * *

><p>"Good, she's safe." He whispered as he carefully took her from one of the men and sat in an easy chair with her. Suddenly she opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at him.<p>

"Uncle Will?" she asked sleepily.

"It's me, little one. You're safe."

"Where's mom and dad?" she asked again.

"Upstairs, protecting you from whoever broke into the house. But you're too young to understand yet, so I'll just say that this will blow over by morning." He explained to her.

"Okay Uncle Will." Tecna smiled sleepily. Then she fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Tecnisha reached her daughter's room to discover that she and her favourite blanket had disappeared. She gasped in horror, again thinking the worst. She paged John on her communicator, he had Anagan pinned to the wall.<p>

"John, she's gone!" she cried over her communicator.

"What!" John's muscles tensed up as he pulled the collar of Anagan's shirt, "Did Valtor come with you?" The glare in John's eyes scared Anagan so much he began to stammer his words.

"N-no, I swear it!" he said.

"Are you lying?" John snapped.

"No I'm not, Valtor was forbidden to come above ground, so he sends me to do his bidding. He wanted to get you daughter at birth, be thankful I persuaded him to spare her the first five years of her life." John dropped him, and he landed painfully on the floor.

"Valtor doesn't have her, hon." John replied firmly over the communicator.

"Then who does." Tecnisha asked herself fearfully.

"Get out of here!" John ordered Anagan, and William was watching them fight.

"Good, Anagan is no longer a threat… for now." he whispered. He gathered little Tecna in his arms and went through a passageway that led to the hallway. He went to Tecna's room where he saw Tecnisha standing there in terror, staring at the empty bed.

"No need to worry Mistress Tecnisha, she was with me the whole time, safe and sound." William whispered.

"Oh, my baby girl's okay! I was worried sick!" Tecnisha shrieked and carefully gathered Tecna in her arms. And again, she opened her sleepy eyes.

"Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Yes sweetie, you're safe now." Tecnisha whispered to her daughter as she tucked her into bed and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "We love you and don't won't anything bad to happen to you."

"Okay mom." Tecna replied faintly, drifting back to sleep. Tecnisha stood up and looked at her daughter with a smile, she had it so good and yet she had no idea just how important she was to the entire realm.


	4. First Day of Kindergarten

Chapter Four: First Day of Kindergarten

Anagan came back to Valtor's lair empty handed, and miserable, he knew Valtor would wring his neck for this failure. Anagan first slid down a pole from above into a dark corridor, which immediately lit up with a row of track lights. After walking down the corridor, he placed his hand in a DNA detection pad, it beeped acceptingly, and a door opened to allow Anagan in. He walked down another lit corridor, and then there was an electronic door with a series of numbered buttons. Anagan pressed in a code and the door let him in. Valtor was waiting for him, sitting in the darkness watching the little girl sleep though his crystal.

"I saw everything," he began sternly, "You idiot, you should've had John down in a second when he was distracted by his wife, that is how amateur you are!"

"I know I blow it, but I will have her the next time, John and Tecnisha won't be in my way. It will be so sudden; they won't know who took their sweet little girl."

"You better not fail me the next time, but we should wait; John could get a little overprotective for a while. However, I finish my underground sentence in twelve years, if your plan doesn't work, I'll kidnap her myself." Valtor explained.

"Should we wait five more years then?" Anagan asked.

"Fine, we'll wait, but you better make it worth our while." Valtor smirked.

* * *

><p>It was Tecna's first day of kindergarten, Tecnisha had handed the teacher a special note which Tecna had no idea what it was about. However all day, teachers watched her closely; it made her feel weird, like she was a freak.<p>

"Hey, you see the new girl?" one kid asked another, "Her mom gave the teacher a note when she came, and now all the teachers are babying her."

"Is she, like, special or something?" the other laughed. Tecna couldn't take hearing those things being said about her, but she could not cry, she wanted the others to know that she was independent, strong. Though she had to go and gather herself before telling those kids off.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the insults got to her, and she ran through the door of her home crying and went straight upstairs to her room to cuddle her blanket, she wasn't as dependent on it as she used to be, it was always left on her bed. But it was nice to have on a cold night, or while watching a movie, or while having the flu, or just on days like today. It made Tecna feel good to wrap it around herself. Tecnisha followed her into the room, hoping Tecna hadn't gotten hurt.<p>

"What happened sweetie, tell me." she said warmly, stroking Tecna's soft pink hair.

"Mom, ever since you gave my teacher that note, every teacher has been watching me all day, and all the other kids think I'm some kind of _princess_ who needs to be babied all the time." Tecna explained through sobs.

"Oh, sweetheart, I never knew this would happen." Tecnisha looked at her daughter with pure sadness, she couldn't tell her what the note was, she would be too afraid, but the kids at school were picking on her. What could Tecnisha tell her daughter?

"What was the note for anyway?" Tecna asked.

"Listen hon, you… are special, in a way." Tecnisha started to explain, "Someone is… after you."

"After me, for what?"

"We don't know sweetheart," Tecnisha lied, "but I just want you to know that you don't have to panic. Just do your best at school and don't let those snobs get the best of you, they're just jealous because they probably don't have the love that you do." Tecna smiled at that, she did have people who love her dearly.

"I'm sure some nice kids will stick up for you and you'll become good friends, it just takes time." Tecnisha reassured her, "You want a bowl of number noodles?"

"I sure do!" Tecna's face brightened when she heard the name of her favourite snack, they were number shaped noodles, the same as Alpha-Getti. She ran to the kitchen as Tecnisha followed her. John was in the hallway watching them.

"I hated to lie to her John." she told him, "But I had to say something."

"It's okay Tecnisha, at least you told her something that was truthful, and I know you wanted to tell her, but she's still so young." John replied.

"What if… Anagan kidnaps her and tells her everything, then what?" Tecnisha sighed.

"He won't, I'll make sure of that."

"Alright, I trust you John, I always have." Tecnisha said as she went to make Tecna her snack.

Sure enough, Tecna did make some friends at school, the played virtual jump rope and rock paper scissors at recess, and had sleepovers and birthdays at each others' houses. Her friends always stuck up for her when others thought she was being treated specially, it was only because of protection, Tecna never know why, but she didn't ask.


	5. Birthday Party Crasher

Chapter Five: Birthday Party Crasher

Five more years passed, and it was Tecna's tenth birthday. It took place in the dining room. It was a masquerade ball, celebrating the coming of the double digit ages, a Zenithian tradition. Tecna's cake was triple tiered, with green icing like wires all around the edges of each tier; it had three pillars holding up the tiers like a wedding cake. There was a huge sparkler on the top layer, four normal candle on the second and five more circling the third. It was the hugest cake all of Zenith had ever seen. It was time for Tecna to blow out her candles and make a wish, John had turned the lights off, and the cake lit up the room. Tecna blow, the sparkler and candles went out, and there was no light in the room, a perfect chance for Anagan to snatch Tecna right from under everyone's noses. John tried to turn the lights back on, but Anagan had short circuited the lights in the room to save himself time. Anagan grabbed Tecna by the arm and covered her mouth so no one would notice. She started screaming, unsure of what was happening and if the party her dad had been planning for months was being crashed.

"Ssh, I'm not going to hurt you." Anagan lied, and pulled her out of the room of panicking young girls.

* * *

><p>John grabbed a flashlight and shone it over the room of screaming girls.<p>

"Everyone stay calm." he reassured them, "The power's just out."

"John, where's Tecna?" Tecnisha asked shakily.

"Oh great, Anagan's gonna get it. I'll make sure her does." John uttered under his breath as he raced out the room, expecting that Anagan was behind all this. Sure enough, John caught Anagan with his hand over Tecna's mouth, trying to calm her down. But once Tecna saw her father, she attempting to scream again.

"Anagan, let her go, now!" John demanded.

"Why should I? I got who I came for, and I won't let her go." Anagan retorted

"If you don't let her go, I'll have to fight you for her!" John yelled.

"Wait a minute, if I fight, I'll have to let go of her to do it!" Anagan became aware of the fact that John was trying to trick him.

"Exactly what I planned." John laughed slyly.

"Forget it, you're not getting your precious little girl back and there's nothing you can do about it!" cackled Anagan. He stood there grasping Tecna tightly when he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him, he was stunned unconscious, and Tecna fell to the floor with her heart racing.

"Who says an old geezer can't learn new tricks?" William chuckled behind an unconscious Anagan. John and Tecna looked up at him in relief.

"Uncle William!" Tecna cheered as she ran into his arms for a hug, he twirled her in the air, and she landed on her feet.

"Thank you William, you've saved her life." John replied casually.

"I've been with Tecnisha for years. The least I could do is help you protect her daughter."

"John, Tecna?" Tecnisha ran into the room, hoping her daughter was unharmed, "Tecna, my little girl's okay, I was so worried."

"Mom, I'm not that little anymore." Tecna smiled as she tightened the hug.

"So what are you going to do with Anagan, William?" John asked.

"A year in high security will do it, and then he can go back to his solitary confinement with Valtor." William answered. Then his men snuck in and dragged Anagan's unconscious body away.

"Enjoy your party, Tecna, you deserve it." William smiled at her and she, John and Tecnisha went back to the ballroom to eat the huge cake with the rest of the birthday party guests.


	6. Secrets Reveal

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

At the age of seventeen, Tecna was returning from a visit to Electro with her parents to see her aunt and uncle. Tecna looked out the window of the train, it was heading back to the capital city of Zenith, where she lived.

"So, how did you like the visit, Tecna?" Tecnisha asked her daughter.

"It was okay, I'm just glad to be going home." Tecna smiled. Just then, the car of the train jumped, and startled everyone.

"What was that?" Tecna asked, looking out the window to see what it was.

"Master John, Mistress Tecnisha, someone has tampered with your passenger car." William advised them, "They're is after Tecna again."

"Just great." John uttered as he grabbed Tecna's hand and Tecnisha followed them.

"What's going on?" Tecna asked curiously.

"Ssh, sweetheart, we don't want anyone to hear you." Tecnisha whispered. They all went to a dark car in the train where no one could see them.

"Stay down, hon." John told his daughter quietly. She looked up at him nervously, she was about to say something, but she did not want to question her dad's authority. John left hastily as Tecnisha huddled close to Tecna in the darkness.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tecna asked, now a little nervous.

"There's no time to explain right now, just keep-" Tecnisha was cut off by another jump of the train, being in this enclosed, dark space caused Tecna's stomach to do back flips, especially if the train was being tempered with.

"The brakes are broken, the train can't stop." John ran back in, kneeled down and held his daughter and wife close to him.

"What's going to happen to us?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know." John whispered, tightening his embrace on his daughter.

"I can go out there and fix it, everything here is digital, I can fix this!" Tecnisha was about to get up, but John pulled her down.

"No, you're just as much at risk as Tecna is, I can't lose you two." John told her, "Just stay here and try to keep Tecna calm, I'll find Anagan."

"Anagan, who's Anagan?" Tecna asked, she barely remembered her tenth birthday party, or when she was five.

"Never mind honey, just stay down." Tecnisha held her daughter tightly as Tecna tried to stop her father, to get him to give her answers. Who was Anagan? Why were they hiding her? Why was this 'Anagan' after her? John left to find Anagan, and Tecna sighed, no one was going to tell her why it was so important to stay hidden, or any of the other questions she had, but the answers was hiding in the shadows of that very train car, ready to pounce. Moments later, Tecnisha heard a noise, a rustling behind some luggage, and then she saw movement.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" Tecna whispered. Then Tecnisha stood up in a fighting stance, ready to transform in order to defend her daughter.

"I can take you Anagan, don't you dare hurt my daughter again?" Tecnisha yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, who is Anagan?" Tecna stood up and walked over to the corner to prove that there was nothing there, but then she too, saw the shadow. Then suddenly something, or someone, jumped right on her, and all that was heard was the beginning of a startled scream, the rest was muffled. As predicted, it was Anagan, he had his hand on Tecna's mouth, and he pinned her to the floor of the train car, she could feel the train travelling ten times its normal speed, and it made her feel nauseous.

"Hush, it'll all the over in a few minutes." Anagan whispered in her ear, his breath as he spoke making Tecna feel even queasier. With his free had, Anagan felt Tecna's soft cheek, and for one moment, just one, he felt ashamed of what he was about to do.

"John, Anagan's in our car and I think he got Tecna." Tecnisha panicked.

"I'm right outside the door." John reassured over Tecnisha's communicator. Then he kicked open the door.

"Anagan! Where are you? If you even try to hurt my daughter, there are going to be some serious consequences involving you and my fist!" John threatened. Anagan got off of Tecna and pulled her up close to him, his hand still over her mouth.

"Your daughter's right here John, but if you come any closer, I'll open the side door and hang her over the edge!" Anagan pressured him.

"Don't you dare, Anagan?" Tecnisha gasped in fright.

"I'm warning you Anagan, let Tecna go!" John demanded as he thrust forward to fight for his daughter.

"John, I can transform, just let me." Tecnisha insisted hurriedly.

"This train is going five times the speed of fairy wings, if you fall; you won't be able to catch up to the train." John explained, "Just trust me."

"John, Tecna's in danger, I have to risk it." Tecnisha shouted.

"Yes, your daughter _is_ in danger, risk it Tecnisha!" Anagan taunted her, and seeing Tecna struggle in his arms made Tecnisha want to give in even more.

"You asked for it Anagan!" Tecnisha screamed as she transformed, and was about to blast Anagan to the ground, but Anagan had already opened the side door of the train car and was pushing Tecna to the edge.

"Don't you dare, Anagan!" John yelled in panic. Tecnisha wanted to blast Anagan off the train, but how would that effect Tecna? Suddenly, Anagan jumped on Tecna again, her head just barely off the edge. Anagan's hand was no longer over her mouth, and she was screaming in compete traumatization, afraid of what would happen in the next few minutes.

"Now, you'll never see another day!" Anagan laughed, if he pushed her over now, he wouldn't have to bring her back to be dealt with later. The crime would already have been committed.

"Tecna!" Tecnisha screamed, she couldn't watch her only, most precious daughter suffer such fear, and John was fuming with rage and anxiety as he heard his daughter scream at the top of her lungs. He couldn't hold it in any longer, John jumped on Anagan, wanting to grab Tecna's hand before Anagan could do what he had planned. Unfortunately, Anagan had pushed Tecna off the train and down a bridge, however it was her quick thinking and a laser cage that prevented her from dying of severe injuries from the long fall.

* * *

><p>"Stop the train, do something, please!" Tecnisha cried, watching her daughter fall into the dark unknown.<p>

"We can't Mistress Tecnisha, the brakes are completely broken." William reminded her.

"And you can't fly down there; you'll never be able to get back." John added, "We'll send a search party when we get back to Zenith City." With all hope lost of finding Tecna, Tecnisha burst into tears as John embraced her tightly. The train whizzed by on the track back to the capital city of Zenith.


	7. The Mysterious Glow

Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Glow

Anagan came back to Valtor's lair with the news of his success.

"The deed is done, Valtor." he informed his master emotionlessly.

"I saw, a perfect crime, and now all of Zenith's technology will malfunction without control." Valtor laughed, "Nice work Anagan, John and Tecnisha are crushed and soon will the rest of Zenith."

"Now, what will you do?" Anagan asked.

"I'll tell the people that I can stop the malfunctioning, and they'll appoint me king in desperation, but I'll really destroy all the technology in the universe. Since you've already destroyed the source, the rest will be easy." Valtor explained. They went to plan the ruling of Zenith and how they would attack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tecna had woke up from her unconscious state in the middle of nowhere, she was weak, thinking she would die in a matter of hours, a painful, cold death, unless…<p>

"I have to… get up, but I can't. I'm too weak." she thought to herself. She tried getting up once more, she tried moving her legs, but as she did, she felt tremendous pain. Her left leg was caught between the branches of a digitally enhanced log. Everything that would've looked natural on Zenith that should be in any other realm was digitally enhanced, just to fill empty land between huge technological cities. Tecna turned to see her leg being scraped from pulling to get free, it was gruesome, she had never seen so much blood in her life, and it was painful. She thought that no one would be able to find her in time, she was in the middle of who knew where, and she was hurt and cold. Tecna lay down, hiding herself away from any view, and waited. Soon, she fell back to sleep, trembling, shivering and experiencing severe pain.

* * *

><p>Not far away from where Tecna had fallen, six young men were searching for a rare digital flower that could only be found in Zenith. One of them, very fond of flowers and not so much of technology, wished to add it to his floral collection while he spent time in Zenith. Another of the young men actually grew up in this realm, but he would much rather tinker with machinery than search the wilderness for who knows what.<p>

"Helia, are you sure you can find it in this exact forest?" Sky, a blonde prince from Eraklyon, asked the nature loving gentlemen with black hair in a long ponytail.

"Uh huh, this book says that is exactly where the digital flower grows." explained Helia.

"You don't even like digital things, Helia. Why would you want this flower?" Riven, a muscular man with burgundy pointed hair, asked Helia.

"You didn't even want to move to Zenith, Brandon had to persuade you." Timmy, the actual resident of Zenith, a guy with short orange hair and red rimmed glasses, pointed out, "I'm glad you decided to come though."

"I might as well make the best of my time here; after all, I have my beautiful Flora." Helia smiled, thinking of his girlfriend, she was the caretaker of the six boys. Flora had long light brown hair and leaf green eyes; she used to live in Linphea with Helia. She, just like him, loved nature and didn't much care for technology, but being the kind hearted woman she was, wanted to support Helia in everything he did, even living with Timmy and the others in Zenith. Timmy had met the others while he went to the realm renowned boys' academy. Each took their own courses of interest and some occasionally signed up for the same class, soon they became like brothers, and Timmy wanted it to stay that way for a long time, so he persuaded them to stay in his condo for a few years, because he, of all the men in the group, had no girlfriend and would be lonely living in the condo by himself. He admitted he sucked at relationships, and could not read hints. Even living in a realm of technology, where every single girl would be interested in digital gizmos, he was shy. Riven was his roommate at the academy, and he always teased Timmy about not being able to get a date, and of course Timmy always welcomed it. Now, walking in a group in the digitally enhanced forest, Helia had an idea that would help the search for the rare digital flower be a lot easier.

"Alright guys, I have an idea. We'll split up and cover more ground." Helia explained, "Sky with Brandon, Riven with Nabu and Timmy, since he grew up in this realm, will go with me."

"Good idea, Helia." Sky agreed, Helia gave the pairs all a picture of the flower and kept one for himself and Timmy. While on a path, Helia kept searching closely, and Timmy began to leg behind, not wanting to be there at all. Then suddenly, he spotted a tiny glow in the near distance and went to check it out. As he walked away from the path, Helia noticed that he was distracted.

"Hey Timmy, where are you going?" Helia asked, taking his attention from the task at hand.

"Hold on Helia, I see something over there." Timmy whispered. He was coming close to the glow, by then, it had become a softened shimmer.

"What is it?" Helia followed quietly, maybe it was a digital creature from Zenith, and it would be interesting to see nature in a different form then it would usually be. Timmy and Helia drew closer to the shimmer as it started to get a little softer. Timmy, finally finding the source of the glow, was astonished at what, or who it was.

"Helia, come look!" he called hastily, Helia ran to where he was standing and gasped as he saw Tecna lay there on the ground, dirty, injured and lost.

"Do you know who this is?" Helia was awestruck, he knew about the most valuable fairy in Zenith, but never had he actually seen her, she was creating the glow, and it faded to reveal her weak, trembling body.

"Yes." Timmy knelt down quickly to check for a pulse as Helia lifted the digital log's branches carefully off her leg.

"Timmy, she's hurt really bad." he replied softly.

"She must've been through something terrible." Timmy felt her shoulder, she was freezing, and shaking, "We have to get her to Flora quick." So, he lifted her up in his arms, but she was too weak to wonder who was carrying her, or where to, or even to wake up.

* * *

><p>"Guys, stop the digital flower search, we found someone much more important." Helia called as the group united.<p>

"I don't believe it." Sky replied, "This girl is the most important fairy in Zenith, if she dies, all of the technology here will malfunction."

"They depend on a fairy to maintain the working order of your technology?" Riven snorted, "Wow Timmy, that's real useful."

"For your information, Riven, it's her unknown power that keeps the technology going, but she doesn't know she has it. So don't say anything, got it." Timmy explained.

"Who doesn't bother to tell her she has an unknown special power that controls the realm's technology?" Riven asked.

"I don't know, just remember not to tell her, she will be afraid and begin to worry, and she's already been through something horrible." Timmy replied. The young men carried Tecna back to Timmy's condo, where Flora would tend to her. As well as a housekeeper, Flora had studied fairy healthcare, for herself and others she may meet who need help, and Tecna was one of them. The men were about the same age as Tecna, so while Timmy was carrying her back, he actually felt something. But it was a tiny something, possibly just sympathy.


	8. Help from Flora

Chapter Eight: Help from Flora

The guys raced to back to the condo, time was of the essence. Helia opened the door as Timmy came in carrying Tecna, and the others followed.

"Flora, we need your help." Helia told her hurriedly.

"What is it?" Flora asked as she came downstairs to greet them, then she gasped to see this hurt, trembling, possibly sick fairy in Timmy's arms.

"Do you know who this is?" she asked in a panic, "She needs to be tended to, now!"

"Okay Flora, just tell us what we need to do." Helia replied.

"Timmy, just rest her down on the coach, Helia, grab a pillow and blanket from the hallway closet." Flora instructed, "I'll get my kit." Then Flora rushed to her room and grabbed her medical kit. She had it just in case she was in a situation where she, or someone else would need the help. In the living room, Helia placed a pillow on the armrest of their coach, and Timmy rested Tecna down gently. Even when she subconsciously felt the warmth when her head reached the pillow, she didn't move. Outside, it had started to brutally downpour, a thunder storm was being predicted. Flora was just grateful the men had found this fairy before the rain started. Timmy, Helia and Sky, along with Flora, huddled around Tecna, and Flora felt her head gently with the back of her hand.

"Oh, she's burning up." Flora replied softly, then placed a cold cloth on Tecna's forehead.

"What should we do?" Timmy asked.

"I'll make her some of my organic vegetable soup, the recipe hasn't failed me yet. In the meantime, that scratch needs to be cleaned and bandaged." Flora answered as she rubbed a damp cloth over the bleeding scratch, and wrapped a bandage over Tecna's leg. Then she went to make her famous vegetable soup. Timmy tucked Tecna in the warmest blanket Helia could find, and she instantly stopped shivering. In some way, she knew she was being helped.

* * *

><p>Later, Flora had started the digital fireplace, and set a bowl of her vegetable soup on the end table for when Tecna had woke up. Brandon, Riven and Nabu had gone to bed, but Sky, Timmy and Helia stayed up to help Flora tend to the sick fairy. Thunder and lightening could be heard and seen outside, and it was dark. However, the warm light of the fireplace lit everything with a soft glow, and as Timmy watched Tecna sleep, he wondered what those irresistible eyes looked like when they were open. Suddenly, Tecna moved, and everyone's attention was on her. Her eyes opened, a tired, weak shade of teal, without the sparkle they usually had. She was relaxed, that is until she saw everyone staring at her. She tried to get up, but Flora encouraged her to stay rested for a while.<p>

"Don't get up to quickly, sweetie. You're sick." she replied warmly. Tecna covered her mouth and let out a cough, and then a little sneeze, then Timmy handed her a tissue.

"She hasn't spoken a word." Sky noted softly.

"I'm sure she's just nervous, she's been through a lot." Flora replied. Then she gave the bowl of warm soup to Tecna.

"Here sweetie, it's my own organic recipe." Flora told her, "Careful, it could still be hot." Tecna blow on a spoonful and carefully sipped it back, it wasn't too hot.

"That's good." she spoke hoarsely, "I've never tasted anything organic before."

"No, well this should help you get your strength back." Flora replied, and Tecna let out another sneeze. After Tecna ate, she rested her head on the pillow, it was soft, and forgiving. She deserved to rest after everything that happened to her, it was so scary to think that in seconds, she would die, but she wondered who exactly to thank.

"Thank you, I could've died without your help." she whispered tiredly.

"Its Timmy you should thank, he was the one who found you." Helia said.

"I wouldn't have found her without that glow." Timmy admitted.

"What glow?" Tecna asked.

"You were glowing, and it faded as I came closer to you." Timmy explained.

"Huh, strange." Tecna coughed.

"No need to worry about strange things right now sweetie," Flora replied warmly, "You're safe and warm now, and that's all that matters."

"I suppose you're right." Tecna whispered, resting her head on the soft pillow once again.

* * *

><p>At the same time, John and Tecnisha had arrived home, Tecnisha still crying tremendously hard. And the weather outside made them worry even more. John had sent a search party led by William, while he stayed home to soothe his panicking loved one.<p>

"I know everything's going to be alright, Tecna's smart, hopefully she transformed during the fall and has found shelter." he reassured her.

"John, I'm afraid, what if she's hurt, and with Anagan out there trying to find her… I just hope she's okay." Tecnisha sobbed.

"Anagan and Valtor think she's dead, they won't bother trying to find her now. Let's just hope that she isn't." John replied, he was afraid too, but he knew that they could count on William to travel to the end of the realm and back to find their daughter.


	9. Good News for Zenith

Chapter Nine: Good News for Zenith

Timmy had fallen asleep on the coach next to the other one where Tecna was sleeping . Sky, Helia and Flora had all gone to bed after making sure that Tecna had fallen back to sleep peacefully. The next morning, Riven went downstairs to watch his morning wrestling, he turned on the TV and woke up Timmy. He looked over at Tecna, hoping she wasn't in for a rude awakening.

"Riven." Timmy scolded, "You are such an ignorant jerk, this fairy needs her sleep!"

"What? I always watch wrestling in the morning, you know that!" Riven shrugged.

"I don't care! You're such a rude, insensitive-" Timmy couldn't believe that Riven couldn't care enough to see that this fragile young fairy lying on his coach needed her rest.

"What's going on in here?" Flora asked as she came downstairs to the living room, "Riven, for one morning can you miss your wrestling matches, please?"

"I don't see why everyone is so worked up about some fairy who just dropped out of the sky." Riven groaned as he went back up to his room. Timmy could not understand that this guy was once his roommate in school, now he was just a selfish jerk. Suddenly, Tecna moved in her blankets, and Timmy and Flora watched her wake.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Better." Tecna admitted.

"We're glad you're not brutally hurt, it would be heartbreaking to see such a stunning fairy that injured." Timmy smiled warmly. She _was_ stunning, no wonder she was the most valuable fairy in the realm.

"I'm stunning?" Tecna asked in disbelief, she had never been called that by a guy before, it felt somewhat welcoming. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she stared at him, he had saved her life.

"Of course you are." Timmy replied, making the butterflies grow within her, and then, she hiccupped and blushed, covering her mouth. Timmy smiled, there was this strange feeling he had for her, but he couldn't describe it.

"Would you like some oatmeal, sweetie?" Flora asked, "It's homemade."

"Sure." Tecna replied. Flora went into the kitchen to make it for her.

"So… uh… do you want to watch TV?" Timmy asked Tecna hesitantly.

"Okay." Tecna smiled at him. Timmy browsed the channels until he passed the ZNC, Zenith News Channel.

"Wait, go back!" Tecna called, and Timmy stopped. There were her parents, Tecnisha still really sad, and John, trying to keep contained.

"_Tragic breaking news about the realm's most valuable fairy." _The reporter began, "_The train she was travelling on was altered, and the breaks had been broken. Her parents say the attacker had pushed her off the edge of the train when it crossed a bridge, at the time the train was passing at a tremendously dangerous speed. The fairy is claimed dead, but no body has been found. Her parents are devastated, though one question remains, when will the technology of this realm begin to malfunction?_"

"Oh no." Timmy gasped, he thought Tecna would find out the truth, but she was too preoccupied by the fact that her parents thought she was dead.

"They… they think I'm dead." she stammered.

"Well you're not, they'll find out sooner or later." Timmy reassured her, but to no avail, so was still too shocked.

"Here you are, sweetie." Flora came in with a hot bowl of oatmeal for Tecna, but then she saw her face, "What's wrong?" Flora set the bowl on the end table and sat next to Tecna on the coach.

"My parents think I'm… dead." Tecna repeated.

"It'll be alright sweetie, eat some oatmeal, it'll make you feel better." Flora handed her the bowl, and she took a slow bite. After she ate, Flora went to the holo-phone to call her parents.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, John and Tecnisha were sitting on the coach, only waiting for the worst, suddenly the holo-phone rang.<p>

"I'll get it hon." John pressed a button, and a hologram of Flora appeared.

"Are you one of Tecna's friends?" John asked over the microphone.

"No, I am the housekeeper of six young men, and one of them just

happened to save your daughter's life." Flora explained.

"You mean she's alive?" John gasp in disbelief.

"That's right, do you want to talk to her?" Flora asked.

"Yes." John replied. Tecna went over to the holo-phone and John could not believe his eyes.

"Tecnisha, honey, come here, you'll never believe this!" John called, and Tecnisha shot up from her place on the couch.

"What is it?" Tecnisha asked.

"Tecna's alive!" John told her.

"My little girl's okay, you worried me sick honey." She cried.

"Mom, dad." Tecna smiled.

"Are you hurt?" John asked.

"No, not really, but one of the young men here found me and took me back to his home. And his housekeeper Flora took care of me. She's really nice to me." Tecna explained.

"We're so glad you're safe, sweetheart. I couldn't sleep last night thinking that you may've been dead. It's a scary thought." Tecnisha replied.

"You don't have to worry anymore, mom. I'm fine." Tecna reassured her mother.

"So, Tecna's mom-" Flora began to asked, but was cut off by Tecnisha.

"Just call me Mistress Tecnisha, or just Tecnisha, whatever feels comfortable for you." Tecnisha replied kindly.

"Alright Tecnisha, do you want us to send her back home, or do you want to pick her up?" Flora asked.

"We don't want to put any one of you in danger." John told her over the holo-phone.

"So that's why we think she should stay there." Tecnisha added. Then John tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hon, are you sure that's a good idea, Flora has to take care of six men, she's got enough on her hands."

"Yes, I'm sure dear. If we bring Tecna back here, Valtor will find out that she's still alive, and she'll be in danger again. If she stays hidden, no one but us knows where she is." Tecnisha explained to him, then they looked through the holo-phone again.

"If it's alright with you?" Tecnisha added.

"It's perfectly fine with me, besides she's still pretty sick." Flora answered.

"You do look pale, sweetie." Tecnisha told Tecna over the phone, "Flora will take care of you."

"But-" Tecna overheard most of this, with the exception of Tecnisha and John's discussion, and was shocked to find out that she was staying somewhere she wasn't familiar with

"Listen Tecna, I know we promised not to leave you until we knew you were ready, but in this way, we know you'll be in good hands and nothing will put you in danger. Just promise us that you'll be strong and remember that we care too much about you to let you get hurt, that is why we can't bring you home now." John explained to Tecna.

"We love you sweetheart." Tecnisha added, "And we're so happy that you're alive." Tecna let out a heavy sigh, she already missed her parents, now she'd miss them even more.

* * *

><p>The call was ended, and Tecnisha and John hugged each other in great relief, their daughter was alive, safe, and in good hands. Tecnisha could sleep soundly now, knowing her sweet daughter was safe, and the realm would continue to flourish as it used to. All they needed to do was to tell the Zenithians the good news without making a big scene that would make Valtor or Anagan aware. That was the purpose for Tecna to stay at Timmy's condo, so that they could still think she was dead. Though, Zenith's people needed to know that the technology wasn't going to malfunction, and the most valuable fairy was still alive.<p> 


	10. At Timmy's Condo

Chapter Ten: At Timmy's Condo

Over time, the condo was rebuilt for all eight of its residents. Riven got a TV in his room so he could watch his wresting in the morning, and Tecna and Flora become close friends. Flora was very supportive whenever Tecna got homesick, as did Timmy as well. Timmy's feeling of admiration for Tecna grew over time, but he still couldn't describe what it was. She was so pretty, he though, no, more than pretty, beautiful! But who was he kidding, he was out of her league, she was the most valuable fairy in Zenith, he couldn't be worthy of her presence, yet there she was, living with him only for protection. Though, what if he couldn't protect her, she didn't even know who was after her, and he was surprised no one had accidentally told her about her whole life yet. Brandon was in his room, borrowing something, when he noticed Timmy staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," he began, sitting down on the bed beside his friend, "What are you thinking about?"

"Tecna." Timmy began, "She's the most valuable fairy in Zenith, I'm not worthy enough for her."

"It's not about being worthy, it's about fate. That glow that led you to her had to be fate, you where meant to rescue her." Brandon told him.

"Brandon, this isn't some fairytale where everything just falls into place, this is real life. And rather I like it or not, me and Tecna… it's not going to happen." Timmy sighed.

"Timmy, how else do you explain the glow that brought you to her?" Brandon asked.

"It was her powers sensing my presence and telling me she needed help." Timmy replied, trying to think of a logical explanation.

"No wonder you can't get a date. You think too logically." Brandon laughed.

"It's the way I am, it's how I always think." Timmy sighed.

"Well, one day you'll forget all logical thinking, just for someone you'll love… or having a crush on." Brandon teased.

"A crush, I could be have a crush on Tecna?" Timmy asked, then Tecna walked by his door, minding her own business. Timmy thought for a minute, was he really crushing on the most valuable fairy in Zenith?

"That's what it's called." Brandon continued to tease him, he knew Timmy had no idea what a crush was, or how to talk to girls, he usually said the wrong thing and made a fool out of himself, and Brandon knew he didn't want to do it around Tecna.

"Brandon, I… don't wonna mess this up, l don't want Tecna to hate me." Timmy begged, he knew Brandon, Helia and Sky were the real ladies' men of the group, so he needed their help.

"Well, Flora told me that you said Tecna was stunning, that's a good start." Brandon replied.

"Good, I haven't screwed up yet." Timmy sighed.

"You barely know this girl, talk to her, learn about her interests, get her interested in you." Brandon advised him, "She's a technology fairy, finding common interests should be a piece of cake."

"I don't knew Brandon, what if I say something totally random and embarrass myself, or worse, I embarrass her?" Timmy asked.

"Tell her a joke so the embarrassment seems like nothing, she'll love it if you've got a good sense of humour." Brandon told him.

"Okay." Timmy sighed, he was going to try, but he hoped that he wouldn't blow it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Flora was teaching Tecna how to use things that weren't electronic, and Tecna was surprised that these things even existed.<p>

"Alright sweetie, this is a broom." Flora said as she handed it to Tecna.

"Is there a manual for this?" Tecna asked.

"Don't be silly, you don't need a manual, it's easy to use." Flora giggled.

"Okay… um… ah ha!" after a minute of thought, Tecna reached for a picture with the broom to try and dust it, unfortunately for her, it crashed by her feet, "Oops, sorry Flora."

"It's okay sweetie, you're just beginning to use non-technological things, it'll be hard for a while, but we'll teach you." Flora assured her. Then she got the dust pan and swept the glass and frame pieces into a pile, then she handed it to Tecna.

"You see how I did it, try it that way." Flora smiled warmly.

"Okay." Tecna sighed, then swept the pile of pieces onto the dust pan and carried it carefully to the garbage.

"That was terrific, sweetie." Flora encouraged her, and Tecna smiled with pride. The two girls went outside to water Flora's garden.

"Now that you know how to use a broom, you can use a watering can." Flora replied, "Just pour the water from the spout."

"It's kind of heavy." Tecna grunted, trying to lift the jug of water to where Flora was standing. She lifted it, and as she started to pour the water, her hands slipped and the water spilled everywhere. Then, both Tecna and Flora began laughing uncontrollably.

"It's alright." Flora giggled after catching her breath from laughter, "It just takes practice."

"I think I'll dry off before practicing again." Tecna laughed. Then she went inside to change into dry clothes while Flora continued to water the garden.

* * *

><p>Tecna sat down on the living room coach, she thought she was better off at home, but then she wouldn't have nice people looking after her. Timmy happened to walk in the room with Brandon, and Brandon thought it was the perfect opportunity for Timmy to try and talk to her. Timmy sat down next to Tecna, while Brandon went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.<p>

"So… Tecna, how was your day?" Timmy asked nervously.

"Alright, I just can't get the hang of these non-technological devices." Tecna sighed.

"Well, they're only to make Flora feel more at home, she's from a realm where technology is forbidden." Timmy explained, "She and Helia aren't very fond of technology."

"You're a very nice person to adjust to this for your friends." Tecna replied.

"Thanks." Timmy answered, then there was an awkward silence, "You know, I could teach you how to use some of these things."

"What if I mess up? I don't want to mess up." Tecna asked.

"Me too, I don't want to mess up while I'm talking to you, but I'm trying so hard not to." Timmy chuckled awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked him curiously.

"I never really got used to talking to girls, and you… well you're just so beautiful." he said, unaware of himself, then when he knew he'd said too much, he covered his mouth and blushed a little.

"I am?" Tecna asked, looking at him sweetly, "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No, never, I just thought you would think I was coming on too strong." Timmy admitted.

"No, I like a complement." Tecna smiled, then out of nowhere after a few more awkward minutes of silence, Timmy said something that was very random, like he feared he would.

"I collect spare wires." he admitted out loud, then mentally kicked himself for being so forward, he might as well have blown it already.

"You're funny Timmy." Tecna smiled, "Why do you collect them?"

"Well, you never know when you might need a spare wire." Timmy chuckled, she didn't think he was being weird at all.

"You're so resourceful." Tecna smiled at him, and he smiled back. From the kitchen door, Brandon gave him a thumbs up.

Over time, Timmy helped Flora teach Tecna more about how to use non-technological devices, and pretty soon Tecna was able to help Flora around the house. As for Timmy's 'crush', it became more than just that, he actually became friends with Tecna. He showed her his wire collection, and she could find great uses for all of them. He also found out that she was great at inventing things. Some nights, when Tecna became just the slightest bit homesick, he would talk to her, and make her some warm milk to help her fall back to sleep. Tecna thought Timmy was a very sweet man, and he would try anything to make her smiled, and it was definitely true. However, there had to be a way for Timmy to find out if he actually 'loved' Tecna.


	11. First Date Disaster

Chapter Eleven: First Date Disaster

A year passed, and Valtor still waited day after day for the technology of Zenith to begin to fail. However, there were no signs of that happening yet.

"Anagan!" he called furiously, "Zenith's technology should've began to break down a long time ago, the most valuable fairy in the realm is dead, isn't she?"

"She is, sir." Anagan replied quietly.

"Then why aren't the people of the realm in panic, why isn't all the technology failing?" Valtor asked.

"I was wondering the same thing too, sir." Anagan stammered. Then, Valtor looked in his crystal to see John and Tecnisha, but not their daughter. They were going on in their daily lives, not preparing for a sudden malfunction, it was strange. But then they heard Tecnisha say something that gave it all away.

_"Do you think Tecna misses us?" Tecnisha asked John._

_"Ssh, honey. We don't know if Valtor is listening in on us, we can't talk about her." John whispered._

_"Do you think I put her in danger?" Tecnisha gasped._

_"Let's hope not, but for the future… you know." John answered._

"Too late." Valtor laughed, turning to Anagan, "I thought you killed her!"

"I thought I did too, but somehow I think she survived." Anagan stuttered.

"Okay." Valtor sighed, then he turned back to his crystal, "Crystal, show me the most valuable fairy in Zenith." The crystal lit up, then an image of Tecna and Timmy laughing as they invented something appeared.

"Intriguing, she's staying with a group of men." Valtor smirked, "Anagan, I want you to go get her, don't fail me again, and don't try killing her yourself, I'll finish her off."

"You got it sir!" Anagan ran out the steel door, this was his least chance to obtain his prize.

* * *

><p>Timmy and Tecna's friendship became much stronger, and they saw sighs of romance between each other, but denied it. That is until one night Timmy decided he would tell Tecna how he truly felt about her. He was planning to take her to a park, and tell her when it was just the two of them. He just had to gather the courage to ask her to take a ride with him.<p>

"Hey Tec." he replied, walking up to her while she was doing some dishes, "Do you wonna go for a ride on my motorbike?"

"Sure," Tecna smiled, "Just let me finish up in here and then tell Flora." After finishing the dishes, she went upstairs to find Flora.

"Flora?" she called, "Timmy asked me if I'd like to take a ride on his motorbike, can I go?"

"You don't have to ask, sweetie. It's up to you." Flora replied kindly, "Just let me tell Timmy something." Flora went downstairs where Timmy was waiting for Tecna.

"If you're going to take her out, you have to keep a very close eye on her. If she's the most valuable fairy in Zenith, who knows what'll happen." Flora whispered to him.

"I know, I'll keep both my eyes on her, I won't lose her, I promise." Timmy whispered back.

"Alright, let's go!" Tecna shrieked, racing out to the front where Timmy's motorbike was.

"Wait up, I'm the one with the keys!" Timmy laughed, racing after her out the door. They sped off to the park as Flora waved good-bye, she only hoped Timmy could be able to keep her safe for the time they were out.

Tecna giggled uncontrollably while wrapping her arms around Timmy's waist as they flew at a thrilling speed. After a while, they reached a peaceful, small park.

"Come on." Timmy lifted her off the motorbike and they ran to sit by a fountain. They both took their shoes and socks off, and dipped their feet in the warm water. Then, Timmy playfully pushed Tecna in the water, and he came falling after her. She let out a lively shriek as they landed, and started splashing him. After a few minutes of splashing each other, Timmy helped Tecna out of the water, and then got out and sat beside her.

"Tecna, I… want to tell you that… I-" Timmy began, staring at her lovingly, he thought she was the most enchanting fairy he had ever laid eyes on, not just because she was the most valuable fairy in the realm.

"I'm having a great time, too." Tecna tried to continue his sentence, it wasn't quite what he was thinking, but to him, it didn't really matter at that moment.

"I'm glad, because to me, Flora and the rest of the guys, you're a great person and you deserve much more then what you have been put through." he told her.

"You mean, that I was almost killed by some creep?" Tecna asked.

"Well, whoever he was, he's keeping you from reaching your full potential. They've put you in fear of being kidnapped, and everyone, your parents, Flora, the guys… even I care about you. I must be the one who loves you the most out of anyone, because for some illogical reason, I feel like I could go to the ends of the universe for you." Timmy admitted.

"That's what my parents' butler always told me too, when I was younger." Tecna replied bitterly, "I just don't get why I was always so valuable."

"Tec, have you listened to what I said, we all love you." Timmy told her, "Trust me, I know your parents would love you even if no one did, I know I would."

"You barely know me as well as they did, they're my parents." Tecna giggled.

"Yeah, you're right, but with you living with us for a year now, I've come to know you more and more. Now, to me, you're more than you think, much more."

"Well, you did call me stunning." Tecna smiled, and their eyes met. Gold to teal, it was as if the world stopped for that one moment, and Tecna felt the strongest emotion yet, she felt love.

"Tec, I wanted to tell you that ever since I found you in the forest I… felt something. At first I thought it was sympathy, the need to make sure you were okay, but as time went by, I realized I had a crush on you. Then, as I started talking more to you, I found out more about you. And here I am, a year later, just trying to tell you… I think that I love you."

"You think?" Tecna asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not sure but-" Timmy stammered, had he just blown it with the girl of his dreams?

"It's okay, I think I feel the same way too. I just didn't know what it was that I was feeling, and now I do, its love." Tecna explained.

"Phew, what a relief, I thought I blew it." Timmy smiled, and Tecna laughed.

"You could never blow it Timmy, you're too funny." she giggled.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Anagan spotted the two from behind some bushes, he had a vial of sleeping potion in his pocket. Chances were Tecna would scream for help if he grabbed her, no one should know, it had to be swift and unnoticed. He crept closer to them without being seen. Then, when he was close enough to Tecna to pull her down, he waited for the perfect moment.<p>

"I'm glad I'm not just some girl to you." Tecna told Timmy.

"Tecna, you were never just some girl to me. Remember that." Timmy smiled. Then suddenly Tecna was pulled into the bushes by Anagan.

"You again! Who are you and what do you-" Tecna shouted as Anagan covered her mouth, then, all that was heard was muffled yelling.

"Tec, Tecna, where are you?" Timmy called in a panic, he knew there was someone around there, and he was not about to let Tecna get captured on the greatest, and possibly the first date of her life. He continued to call as Anagan snuck away from the bushes with Tecna.

"Ssh, it's okay. Just drink this and it'll all be over in a few minutes." Anagan replied soothingly in her ear, she remembered that line all too well, and his reeking breath too.

"Get a breath mint!" Tecna shouted through his fingers, he pinned her down to the ground and opened the vial, then he poured some sleeping potion in her mouth, it gagged her so she couldn't continue to yell for help.

"That's it, drink up sweet fairy." Anagan smiled, trying to hide the evil within the way he said it. Suddenly, as Anagan closed the empty vial, Tecna's eyes shut, and she fell into a deep sleep. He picked her up and made a portal to go back to Valtor's lair.

"Sleep well, young fairy. It may be the last peaceful sleep of your life." he whispered as he disappeared. Timmy saw the light as it closed, and his heart skipped numerous beats, he ran to his motorbike to go home and tell Flora, then he would rescue Tecna… alone.


	12. Held for a Ransom

Chapter Twelve: Held for a Ransom

Once Timmy reached his condo, he swung open the door. Everyone stared at him.

"Tecna… kidnapped… I have to… go… alone." Timmy panted, out of breath and panicking.

"What? Catch your breath Timmy." Flora told him. After Timmy finally caught his breath, he explained again.

"Tecna's been kidnapped, we were talking and then she was pulled into the bushes. I heard her scream and then it was muffled out. I called for her, but then I saw a flash of light, and I think she's gone somewhere, but I don't know where!" Timmy explained in a hurry.

"Wow, Timmy. You had the most valuable fairy in your realm live with you, and you lose her. Great job, the realm blames you." Riven replied sarcastically.

"That's enough Riven." Helia said firmly, "He doesn't need your sarcasm."

"I have to save her alone, I put her into this, and I'm going to get her out." Timmy ran to his room to get some supplies and some of his inventions that he needed for his mission.

"Be careful Timmy, who knows how powerful the villains that want Tecna are." Flora advised him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. I won't come back without her, but I'll keep in touch, guys." Timmy told them as he ran out to his motorbike. He started it up and sped at high speed to Central Zenith.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tecna woke up from the sleeping potion, and couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a bright light shone down on her. Then did she realize that she was tied to a chair. In just a bit of panic, Tecna began to try and struggle out of her restraints . In the next room, Anagan and Valtor watched her.<p>

"Do you want me to knock her out again, sir?" Anagan asked.

"No, I'll go console her." Valtor replied and went into the room where Tecna was trapped.

"You might as well stop trying to get free, there's no why you could escape." he told her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Tecna asked defiantly.

"You're stronger then I expected. Well, what we want from you is your unknown power, I thought you know that you were the most valuable fairy in Zenith." Valtor explained.

"Wait, what am I?" Tecna asked

"The most valuable fairy in Zenith." Valtor repeated, "You see, your mother had an unknown power that was given to you at birth. And now you hold the fate of all the technology in the realm."

"So what does that mean for me?" Tecna asked.

"It means that if you die, all the realm's technology will malfunction. That is why I captured you, so I can control the realm." Valtor told her.

"Flora and the guys don't care about me, they care about the technology of the realm." Tecna thought softly, which was only the realization of her existence overwhelming her.

"Even if they did care, there's nothing they could do to stop me." Valtor un-tied Tecna and grabbed her by the arms, then Anagan gagged her mouth with a cloth that had an intoxicating scent of his cologne. If she could cough, she would. She would spit it out and smack him with in.

"Once we get the train to Central Zenith, tie her to another chair. We're going to give her parents the shock of their lives." Valtor ordered Anagan as Tecna's muffled cries could be heard in the background.

* * *

><p>When Timmy reached Tecnisha and John's house, he used one of his inventions to intervene with their holo-phone calls, whoever had Tecna would surely call for a ransom in order to control the realm. Once he got his machine working, he hid in the bushes and waited for the call.<p>

* * *

><p>John and Tecnisha were finishing dishes when the phone beeped.<p>

"I'll get it." John told Tecnisha, and pressed the button on the holo-phone. The image on screen shook him to the very core.

"Good Evening, Master John." Valtor said casually, "As you can plainly see... I have your daughter."

* * *

><p>Timmy could see each side of the holo-phone conversation, both Valtor and John's end. He saw the same horrid image that John was seeing, but he was struck through the heart when he saw what they were doing to Tecna. They had her tied to a chair, gagged, and Anagan was standing right in front of her, a knife just inches from her skin. She was trembling uncontrollably, Timmy could see the fear in her eyes, as did John.<p>

"Tecnisha, come quickly!" John called in complete panic.

"Tec… I'm going to set you free, I promise." Timmy gritted his teeth, Anagon was going to pay for what he was doing.

* * *

><p>As Tecnisha saw the image on screen, she dropped a plate and it shattered into a million pieces, just like her heart.<p>

"Oh my poor baby!" she shrieked.

"That's right, comply to my demands, and she won't be hurt." Valtor laughed.

"You are a sick, twisted man. Valtor!" John yelled.

"Please don't hurt her, please." Tecnisha begged, almost in tears.

"We'll do anything you want." John insisted.

"Good. Tell the Zenithian people I will be holding a meeting at City Hall. Anyone who doesn't come gets fined." Valtor replied, "And, I'm taking over your house, I'll be there in an hour, expect an unpleasant welcome." with that, the connection was cut off, but before that, Timmy was able to track the call.

"Honey, they got our baby, what are we going to do?" Tecnisha panicked.

"Don't worry, once Valtor comes to take over the house, we'll fight him for Tecna." John told her reassuringly.

* * *

><p>John and Tecnisha watched from the courtyard as a hover-cab drove up the driveway. Then, Valtor stepped out, led by Anagan, who was dragging Tecna by the arms, her wrists were still tied and she was still gagged.<p>

"Give up peacefully, and your daughter lives another day." Valtor threatened.

"You're a liar! I can tell you'd still hurt her, despite what we say!" John snapped.

"You do know I still have the knife." Anagan told him.

"John, please. Don't put her at risk, Anagan could kill her!" Tecnisha begged frantically.

"Don't panic, hon. Just transform when I tell you to." John whispered to Tecnisha.

"Now you let me transform." Tecnisha asked.

"Just trust me."

"So, what's it going to be, your home, or you daughter… and the whole realm's technology?"

"I'll fight you for her, Valtor. I will!" John shouted furiously.

"Do you want your precious daughter to die?" Valtor threatened as Tecna's muffled yelling could be heard in the background.

"John?" Tecnisha quivered.

"I won't let you!" John snapped, and with that, Tecnisha transformed in sheer panic.

"Tecnisha! Not yet!" John yelled, but she had already attacked Valtor.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby!" She shrieked.

"Do you want to go down with her? I think I can arrange that." Valtor threatened her, and shot her with his own attack. Thankfully, he missed her.

"Tecnisha! Don't!" John yelled, "You'll get hurt."

"Make up your mind, John. Do you want me to help or not!" Tecnisha yelled, shooting another laser blast at Valtor.

"I told you John, your wife, and your daughter, are helpless. I guess it runs in the family." Valtor laughed.

"Don't you _dare_ insult them, or you're asking for it!" John drew his laser sword, and went straight for Valtor, but was shot unconscious by his blast.

"John!" Tecnisha cried, and flew to his side, but before she could reach him, she too was shot to the ground.

"Love, it catches you off guard." Valtor laughed.


	13. Valtor Takes Over

Chapter Thirteen: Valtor Takes Over

Valtor dragged Tecna into the house, and Anagan dragged her parents' unconscious bodies behind him. He found William in the living room sitting in an easy chair.

"Surprise, surprise." Valtor smirked.

"You! What have you done?" William spun around as he saw Mistress Tecnisha and Master John both unconscious, and their daughter in his grasp.

"Let me have the house, old man, and no one will get hurt." Valtor threatened him.

"Let Tecna go!" William yelled as Tecna yelled for help through the cloth gagging her mouth.

"Give me the house keys." Valtor demanded.

"Why should I" William asked.

"I need a place to live once I control this realm." Valtor explained.

"Do it, or I take out the knife." Anagan threatened once again as Tecna began an attempt to struggle free.

"You're bluffing!" William snapped.

"What a bet." Anagan took out the knife, and with that, William's winkled face became ghost white with fear.

"Alright, you can have the house, just don't hurt her." William sighed, and passed Valtor the keys to the house.

"Threats always work. Anagan, take John, Tecnisha and the old man to the basement. I'll take care of the girl." Then, John, Tecnisha and William were dragged away.

* * *

><p>Tecnisha woke up chained beside John, and William was facing them from a wall a short distance away.<p>

"Oh, John. They're hurting her! She must be frightened." Tecnisha wept.

"It'll be okay, honey. I just need a plan to get us upstairs." John replied softly.

"John, this is your fault. You don't let me fight, you think your plans are going to work and they don't!" Tecnisha cried.

"You were the one with the great idea to let Tecna live in Timmy's condo." John argued.

"Well she wouldn't have been there if it weren't for the fact that you wouldn't let me fly down and save her from the fall!" Tecnisha yelled through tears.

"Stop!" William yelled out for the first time since they woke up, "You shouldn't put the blame on each other. What ever happened is over."

"You're right, William, and now, our baby girl's in danger, we need to free her." Tecnisha replied.

"Just let me think of another plan, and I promise you, Tecnisha, you will get to fight." John told her.

* * *

><p>Valtor paced the big room, and Tecna was tied up at the foot of her bed. By now, the rope was painfully hurting her hands and she tried so hard not to start trembling again.<p>

"So, you got off lucky, you get to live through the night. If everyone else gives in to your innocence as much as your parents, maybe, just maybe you'll live." Valtor told her cruelly. She couldn't help herself, she began to quivering uncontrollably. The thoughts racing through her head were all horrible.

"What if Timmy and the others didn't care about me as a person at all?" Tecna thought to herself, "What if they just wanted me to be safe for the realm's sake? Even if only Timmy cared about me, would he save me and live? What if my own parents… and William didn't care about me as a person and only cared about the technology of the realm? What if no one cared for me at all?" All these heart breaking questions made her want to cry even more, but she couldn't, not while Valtor was staring her in the face.

"And why didn't my mom tell her that I was the most valuable fairy in the realm? Or why didn't her dad? Did they know about Valtor all along and lied to me about my whole existence? Or, where they planning this to happen?" So many questions, and the glare in Valtor's eyes was frightening her even more.

"Maybe," she thought, "it's best if I did die, no one truly cared about me." However, they were only fears.

* * *

><p>Timmy panicked endlessly, they were trying to kill her, and after the best and possibly the first date of her entire life. What a traumatic night this turned out to be for poor Tecna. He couldn't imagine the fear she was experiencing, and he saw Tecnisha try and fight Valtor. Who knew what was going on now? He needed to get in, but Valtor had put up the security system, as Timmy discovered by scanning a wall with inferred goggles he invented, one touch of an outside wall and he would be electrocuted unconscious. This was originally a way to keep Anagan out, but he found a way to disable the security a long time ago. Timmy tried to think of another way in, he had nothing, so he called Sky on his communicator.<p>

"Sky, are you there?" he asked over the communicator.

"Yeah, how goes the mission, Timmy?" Sky asked.

"It's really horrible Sky, whoever kidnapped Tecna is threatening to kill her. Now Tecna and her parents are being taken hostage in their own house. I can't imagine what they're doing to Tecna right now." Timmy explained in pure heartache.

"That's seriously bad." Sky said.

"I need to get in to the house, one touch of an outside wall and I'm out cold." Timmy explained.

"Okay, I'll see what I can come up with." Sky replied over the communicator.

"Please hurry." and with that, Timmy ended the connection, he decided if he couldn't get in, he should at least know how Tecna was doing. He traced the holo-phone call to Valtor's communicator, which gave his exact location. Then he remembered his shoes had hover jets in them, he could hover to the window to see if she was being hurt. Timmy flew to the window, fortunately, Valtor was about to leave Tecna all tied up in the room. When he did, she began crying.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay, Tec."Timmy was relieved that she was unharmed, for the time being. But he was crushed be the fact that she was so sad. He had to be by her side, to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that he wasn't going to let these madmen hurt her anymore. She was trembling fiercely, afraid that Valtor would come back to threaten her life again. He would the next day, until he had full control over Zenith, until then, every moment, Tecna's very existence was at stake.


	14. Failed Attempts

Chapter Fourteen: Failed Attempts

Timmy watched Tecna cry from the window, all he wanted was to break the window and untie her, then hold her close to him as if she was the only thing he lived for. He cared for the realm's technology, but he cared about Tecna more the universe itself.

"Tec… I would die to be by your side right now." he whispered softly. He would comfort her, and promise her he would never leave her side again. He would keep that promise if only he could get to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the basement, John tried to map out a way to get to Tecna, hopefully Anagan and Valtor were keeping her locked in her bedroom, and not trying to hurt her.<p>

"John, are you almost done?" Tecnisha asked impatiently.

"Honey, I know Tecna's in danger, but I just wish I wasn't rushed." John told her.

"Unchain me." she demanded.

"What?"

"Unchain me." Tecnisha repeated her damand.

"But darling…" John protested.

"You can plan all you want, but our daughter could be dead right now!" Tecnisha snapped, "I want to find out!"

"Fine, just be careful, okay." John reached over and burnt the chains with a laser in his watch. And Tecnisha got up and transformed into her Enchantix. Then she unchained John and William.

"William, stay here. This could get ugly." Tecnisha told him as she and John raced up the stairs.

* * *

><p>John tracked Valtor to the living room, and Tecnisha blasted the chair that he was sitting in, making him fall to the floor.<p>

"Next time I'll take your powers." Valtor groaned, getting up from his fallen position.

"Where is Tecna?" Tecnisha demanded with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Someone had some spicy food today." Valtor joked.

"Tell me now, or I'll blast you clear to another dimension." Tecnisha threatened as she pinned him to the floor. Just then, he shot her backwards and she hit her head on the table.

"Tecnisha!" John ran to her side, and gathered her in his arms.

"Ow…" she grunted.

"Are you okay?" John asked her.

"I… need… to… find Tecna…" Tecnisha groaned painfully.

"Okay, if you can get up, run. I'll take care of Valtor." John told her softly. Tecnisha stumbled to her feet, and was about to run for Tecna's bedroom, but she fell to the floor, she was in too much pain. John ran back to her side, and supported her by letting her learn on his shoulder.

"Such a sweet couple, too bad you two won't last long!" Valtor blasted John hard, and also hit Tecnisha in the process. They was both knocked out, again. Valtor dragged then back into the basement and chained up William again.

"You two are really pathetic, you let your love get in the way on your defences." Valtor laughed.

* * *

><p>Timmy stared endlessly at Tecna, wishing so badly to tell Sky to hurry up and find another way in. Inside the room, Tecna was exhausted, her heart still racing from fear, she was really jumpy. However, she was so tired at the moment that she let her tied up body slide to the floor. She soon fell asleep in the most uncomfortable position imaginable, with her hands tied to her bed leg and her mouth still gagged, it was impossible to do anything. Earlier, she would've been too on guard to let herself slip away into a horrible sleep, but she thought if Valtor dragged her off and hurt her while she was sleeping, no one would care. Though all these thoughts were lies, Timmy and her parents, and William, were all worried sick about the near future for poor Tecna, and would try anything to get to her side. It may seem like Timmy wasn't doing anything but watching his loved one suffer sadness, but he was thinking of a plan to get inside, and waiting for Sky to come up with a way to get him in, just then, his communcator beeped.<p>

"Timmy, do you read me?" Sky asked over the communicator.

"I read you Sky, please tell me you have a way in." Timmy replied painfully, only wanting to be by Tecna's side.

"There's a power box somewhere around the outside of the house, if you can get to it and shut down all the power, the security system should shut down too." Sky explained.

"Could you find the location of the power box?" Timmy asked.

"I'm scanning the building right now. There's a cellar in the back, down there is where the power box is, but it's security coded."

"It's a good thing I designed a code breaker." Timmy said.

"Exactly why did you design a code breaker, you hadn't stolen anything in your life, I've known you forever and you've been pretty keen to be the one not to cheat your way out of anything. That's Riven's forte." Sky replied.

"Sky, don't accuse me of cheating, it was in tenth grade and I had to get a text message off my friend's phone before he saw it." Timmy explained, "But thank you so much for the help, I can't stand to see Tecna like this any longer."

"How is she, have you see her?" Sky asked.

"She's tied up in what looks like her bedroom… she looked so emotionally hurt when her kidnapped left that I nearly wanted to smash the window to get her out of there. But you know me, I don't deface property, and besides, I'd be shocked senseless if I even tried." Timmy said.

"I think you've been shocked enough for the both of us." Sky laughed, seeing Timmy's face as he remembered everything that happened throughout the last hour.

"Not funny, Sky." Timmy scuffed.

"Sorry." Sky apologized to him sadly.

"Seriously Sky, I'll keep in touch."

"If you need help, you call." Sky replied as the connection was ended.

"Hang in there, Tec. I'm coming for you." Timmy whispered, as he stared at her one last time through the window.

* * *

><p>He reached the back of the house where Tecnisha's virtual garden was, sure enough, the was a cellar by the controls for the virtual garden. Timmy took out his code breaker and aimed for the keypad. It beeped and displayed the key code on the miniature screen. Then Timmy entered the code on the keypad, and the cellar door opened, and he ran to the power box and turned the numerous switches. All the power in John and Tecnisha's house shut down.<p>

"Sorry Master John, I'm doing this for Tecna." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Anagan noticed Timmy break into the cellar from a small crystal ball that Valtor used, and went to tell him.<p>

"Sir, there's an intruder in the back cellar." he told Valtor.

"Don't you think I already know that! He shut down the power!" Valtor snapped.

"Do you want me to get him, sir." Anagan asked, "He's bound to find his way to the fairy."

"In that case, stop him at all costs." Valtor demanded.

* * *

><p>As Timmy ran down the hallways of the huge house. Suddenly he saw a shadow draw closer to him. He brought out some gadgets to defend himself as the shadow came near.<p>

"Stop!" Anagan's voice shouted.

"You!" Timmy spat, "You're the one who tried to hurt Tecna!"

"Listen, I got orders, and I'm supposed to follow them." Anagan told him.

"Don't you dare put that knife anywhere close to her, ever again! Do I make myself clear!" Timmy had one of his gadgets in his hand, it would shock his opponent painfully. He was willing to shock Anagan to death if it meant keeping him from hurting his beloved.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Anagan scuffed.

"Because if you don't, you'll be suffering tremendous pain." Timmy threatened him.

"Want a bet? You'd cave if I brought your precious girlfriend out here, and used the knife on her to scare you, just like I did with her parents." Anagan replied, with the thought, Timmy jumped on him and shocked him. The very idea shook him to the very core.

"I never want to hear that you used that knife on her again!" He snapped.

"Okay…" Anagan lied through his teeth.

"Say it like you mean it!" Timmy shocked Anagan again, and he grunted in terrible pain.

"Okay!" Anagan shouted.

"You're lying! You would still hurt Tecna, despite how much I shock you!" Timmy yelled. Then, he was shocked and hit the wall.

"Anagan, you are so amateur!" Valtor stood in front of him, not impressed.

"Sorry sir, he had me pinned down and was shocking me senseless." Anagan explained.

"When I said stop him at all costs, I meant it." Valtor replied. Timmy tried to get up, but Anagan took his device from him, and shocked him unconscious. Then Valtor threw him outside and turned the power back on in the house.


	15. Controversy at City Hall

Chapter Fifteen: Controversy at City Hall

The next morning, Tecna was dragged back into a hover cab by Anagan, as Valtor sat in front. She was afraid, hoping she would live through this meeting. Valtor was going to use his threatening techniques to get the Zenithian citizens to comply to his demands. If they saw that he had the most valuable fairy in his possession, they would know that he would hurt her and the realm's technology would be at stake. Many of the citizens would care about an innocent fairy who didn't deserve this torture, but some of them would only care for the technology of the realm. The cab drove up to City Hall, and Tecna saw just how many citizens Zenith had. Thousands of people stood worried and concerned, and as Anagan pulled her out of the back of the cab, their faces became ghost white.

"…oh that poor sweet girl…" an old woman cried out.

"… Why in the realm would anyone want to hurt her…?" a man asked.

"… She looks she worried…" a little girl replied sympathetically. All these concerned comments were ignored while Anagan dragged Tecna to the front of the crowd and Valtor followed them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Timmy woke from a frightening dream about Tecna, he was in a cold sweat on the dirt outside John and Tecnisha's house.<p>

"Tec!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, he shot up from his unconscious position on the ground and hovered full speed toward Tecna's bedroom window, unfortunately Tecna was nowhere to be seen.

"Tecna!" Timmy cried out again, he could be too late, she could be dead and he couldn't stop it. He traced the location of Valtor's communicator to City Hall, then he remembered Valtor saying that he wanted all the Zenithian people there for a meeting. Timmy guessed that Anagan was going to threaten Tecna's life in front of the whole realm, if he hadn't already. Timmy turned up the jets on his shoes, hopefully he had enough fuel to get to City Hall in time to see what was going on, and stop it if he could.

* * *

><p>Anagan had Tecna tied up once again in front of the whole Zenithian population, as Valtor stood before them.<p>

"People of Zenith, as you can clearly see, I possess the most valuable fairy in your realm. Now, if you want to keep her unharmed and your technology maintain, I suggest you do as I say." Valtor announced.

"Why would you even want to harm that innocent young fairy?" the old woman asked.

"Only because she's the one that holds the fate of your realm's technology." Valtor answered.

"We'll do anything you say! Just please don't hurt the sweet girl!" a woman in her early 30s cried out.

"Very well then, I want full control over Zenith. The head computer is to be shut down and replaced with every decision I make." Valtor told the Zenithian people.

"This realm has been run by a head computer since the beginning of its existence, we can't just shut it down!" a man yelled in objection.

"Do you want the fairy to live?" Valtor threatened.

"Why would you bring an innocent young fairy into this, she's got so much to live for?" another woman called.

"What did I just finish explaining!" Valtor snapped as he shot a laser attack at her, people ran in every direction and screamed, avoiding getting hit, "She holds the fate of your realm's technology, if she dies, your realm's technology will fail to work."

"Fine, the head computer will be shut down." someone that controls the computer told Valtor.

"Perfect." Valtor cackled, "Now, I want this girl's home to be the new palace of Zenith, where I will live."

"Anything." sighed another woman.

"And, I what a large fraction of Zenith's currency, for I am your new… king." Valtor continued.

"Are you insane!" a random man yelled.

"Excuse me?" Valtor snapped.

"Zenithians would never serve under a mind is cruel and unworthy as yours! We serve under a head computer and that is how it will always be!" the man yelled.

"You do know that if the fairy gets killed, there will be no more working technology in your realm." Valtor smirked.

"I never believed that all the realm's technologies depend on the existence of a pathetic fairy!" the man scuffed, "All you people are thinking too illogically!"

"How dare you insult what our beliefs were generations!" an old man scolded, "Even when I was a little tyke, I was raised to believe an innocent fairy had the fate of our technology in her hands. I just can't imagine the troubles she goes through to stay alive."

"Yes, can you imagine?" Valtor chuckled sarcastically, "Anyone else agree with this man?"

"Who would?" a woman asked.

"Me." another man began.

"And me!" a third man shouted.

"Curse you!" the old man yelled, "Why would you risk a young fairy's life to see if our technology would last?" Then a whole group of people joined the men, but there were still enough people that believed in the tradition in order to defend Tecna's life.

"What is this about?" Valtor snapped.

"I dare you to try and hurt her, the technology of this realm won't malfunction!" a man yelled from the protest group.

"Why would you want her hurt, you heartless criminals!" an old woman shouted.

"She's not worth what they give her credit for!" the man yelled back.

"Anagan, one of these guys could be a good replacement for you." Valtor told him, and he shrugged with disagreement.

"In fact, we defy everything you asked for, the girl can't effect the realm!" the man shouted,

"We won't make you king, we won't give you the large sum of currency, we won't give you the girl's home for the palace of Zenith and we won't shut down the head computer! And we won't care if you kill the girl, because nothing will happen to the technology of this realm!" Everyone else gasped in complete horror as they heard the man's cursed words, they didn't care that a poor, innocent fairy was going to be killed.

"So, you defy my authority, you doubt what can be done to your realm!" Valtor snapped. Then he grabbed Tecna by the arms, and Anagan took out the knife. Everyone but the group of protesters gasped in complete fear.

"Please don't harm the beautiful angel!" the old woman cried.

"Why do you make this such a big deal, lady! She's not going to be missed!" the man yelled at her.

"You are a heartless man!" the old woman scolded.

* * *

><p>Timmy flew at full speed through the air, speeding desperately to City Hall, then he saw Anagan and Valtor.<p>

"I told him not to touch her with that knife again!" he uttered under his breath, he snuck in the back of the crowd and eased his way to the front as small murmurs spread across the people, but no one took their eyes away from the frightening sight before them. Timmy dashed through the crowd, and tried to pass by a guard.

"You can't get up there." the guard said.

"Please, I need to get to her, I know her personally." Timmy begged.

"Sorry." the guard replied emotionlessly, trying to drag him away, but he struggled to get free of his grip.

"Tecna!" Timmy kept calling out to her, just to let her know he was trying to get to her.

* * *

><p>The knife was so close to her neck that she could feel the metal clawing at her. Her eyes were so blurry from tears that she could hardly see, but she could hear the Zenithian people's pleas to stop the madness, and a familiar voice calling her name.<p>

"Timmy?" she wanted to cry out, but she was still gagged, and shaking fiercely, petrified that this could be it.

"Stop!" a man yelled from the crowd, "Don't kill the sweet fairy!"

"Why should I stop?" Valtor asked.

"I keep the head computer in top order, let her free and I will shut down the computer, and appoint you king of Zenith, and as your first order of business, I will imprison the protest group." the man told Valtor.

"Very well… Anagan, drop her." Valtor ordered, and he literally dropped Tecna, but before that, the knife nearly cut her neck, and made a deep cut. Anagan dragged her to the cab, as Timmy watched and tried to follow. Once Valtor was in the cab, he looked at Tecna evilly.

"Suckers." he scuffed, "Fell for a pathetic fairy's innocence once again."


	16. Finally the Truth

Chapter Sixteen: Finally the Truth

Tecna was frown to the floor beside her parents, and as she hit the ground, she tried to look away from them and stared at the wall. She only wanted to wait, until she began to rot there, or until Anagan or Valtor came to finish the job that was done only fifteen minutes ago. Her parents looked heartbroken and distraught when they saw how pained their daughter looked. They thought their daughter wasn't one to give up, did they ever think wrong. Maybe if they had told her the truth about everything a long time ago, she wouldn't seem so helpless now.

"Honey…?" Tecnisha asked her cautiously, she thought that she was still too scared to think clearly.

"Get away from me!" Tecna snapped, not out of fear, but out of anger and disbelief.

"Tecna… it's us… your mom and dad." Tecnisha felt hurt that her own daughter wouldn't love to be held in her arms at a frightening time like this, she could've been hurt badly and she wouldn't know yet.

"You lied to me!" Tecna sobbed, "You knew who was after me, you knew why, but you didn't even bother to tell your own daughter the facts about her existence! I'm starting to think you… my own parents… only think about the technology of their realm, and not their own child!"

"Oh Tecna, whatever made you think that, we love you so much." John told his daughter.

"Because you didn't tell me the truth." Tecna turned away from her parents again, ashamed of them.

"Sweetheart, we never meant for this to happen, honestly. That's why we wanted you to stay with Timmy." Tecnisha told her.

"So why, mom, why didn't you tell me I was the most valuable fairy in Zenith?" Tecna asked bitterly.

"Remember the first day of school when I gave the teachers that note?" Tecnisha asked.

"And I came home crying because all the other kids were picking on me." Tecna answered.

"Believe me, sweetie. When I saw you cradled up in your favourite blanket and crying. I wanted so badly to tell the whole truth about everything. But when you were young we found that you had a very special gift of early developing intelligence, and we didn't want it to be run into the ground by fear." Tecnisha explained.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"We thought that if you didn't know about this, you would concentrate more on learning and developing. And all we needed to do was keep you protected and safe." John continued.

"Why do you think I'd be afraid?" Tecna asked, "Maybe if I knew about the other three quarters of my life, I wouldn't be as completely petrified as I have been for the last fifteen hours!"

"Tecna please, we had no power over this, we didn't know this was going to happen. We had no idea Valtor would threaten to kill you." Tecnisha replied.

"You should've." Tecna spat bitterly.

"Sweetheart…" Tecnisha sighed.

"Why won't you believe that we love you, we wanted to protect you?" John asked.

"Tecna… look at me." Tecnisha replied. Tecna turned to her mother slowly, and she immediately saw the cut on her neck.

"You're hurt." Tecnisha told her, "Your neck is cut."

"Let me see." John came closer to his daughter and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Did Anagan hurt you, honey?" Tecnisha asked softly.

"That psycho who gagged me with a cloth over scented with his cologne! Yes!" Tecna said angrily.

"I knew Anagan had a problem." John scuffed.

"He's not the only one, dad." Tecna told him, "His boss, as you saw, would continuously threaten to kill me until he gets what he wants. You should have seen the controversy he stirred up at City Hall." Tecna explained.

"Did you hear his demands, hon?" Tecnisha asked.

"I was crying too hard to see, but I heard something about shutting down Zenith's head computer, and making him king." Tecna told her parents.

"The Zenithian people would never let him do that!" John yelled in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised how many people considered me 'sweet' and 'innocent' and 'a beautiful angel.' I'm surprised so many people cared." Tecna replied.

"Not everyone cares, but many people do care about someone like you, sweet, innocent, a young fairy who doesn't deserve all the torture that has been brought to her just because of her fate." William finally spoke.

"William, is that you… I… I missed you." Tecna sniffed.

"Me too, Miss Tecna, I've protected you every since you were a tiny little newborn, now you are full grown, yet you still need so much protection." William told her from his position next to the wall.

"I just wish I didn't put you in such a horrible place." Tecna sighed.

"That's how I felt too, hon." Tecnisha told Tecna.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"I was the most valuable fairy in Zenith once too. Ever wonder how you became so valuable." Tecnisha smiled.

"So you know about the unknown power?" Tecna asked curiously.

"Yes, but John doesn't know much about it, the time will come where you will discover its defences." Tecnisha explained.

"So… only the women in the family know about this power." Tecna asked.

"Yes." Tecnisha answered.

"Hmm." Tecna thought, maybe, at the most unexpected moment, she would unwillingly use her unknown power to defend herself, if only she knew how to use it.

* * *

><p>Timmy made his way back to John and Tecnisha's house. He checked Tecna's bedroom window again, no sign of her. Then he tracked down Valtor's location to the living room, there he watched and listened to hear what he had done to Tecna.<p>

"So, the fairy's in the basement with her parents." Valtor told Anagan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anagan asked, "I mean, they may try to make a break for it."

"You're right, Anagan." Valtor agreed, "Maybe you're not as amateur as I thought you were." Valtor went out of the room, and Timmy tried to follow from the outside. He could only follow for so long because there were no windows down the stairs to the basement. So Timmy had to wait until Valtor came back with Tecna to try to set her free.

* * *

><p>Tecna hugged her parents tightly, and valued what little time they had with each other. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the stairs.<p>

"Oh great, he's back." Tecna thought aloud.

"It'll be okay, we won't let him hurt you again." John told her.

"I knew putting you in here was a bad idea." Valtor spat. Then he went to grab Tecna, Tecnisha slapped him.

"Don't you dare touch my baby again!" She snapped.

"I can render you powerless. Remember that." Valtor snarled at her.

"John wouldn't let that happen! Nor would he let you hurt our daughter again!" Tecnisha shot back.

"Alright, we can make this easy by giving me the girl, or we can make this hard." Valtor told them.

"Never!" John shouted, attempting to make a human shield around Tecna. Then, he was shot back by Valtor, and Tecna was snatched right from them.

"Help!" they could hear Tecna yell at the top of her lungs, and Tecnisha shouted back threats and courses, and tried shooting her chains with her magic, but every time, the chains made her weaker.

"Tecna!" she cried, and began sobbing as John lay unconscious by the wall.

* * *

><p>Timmy saw Valtor drag Tecna from the basement, and he quietly followed them back to Tecna's bedroom. As Tecna was dragged, she tried to focus her magic to uncover her unknown power, but no such luck. She only wished her unknown power would come up soon, she was scared, not knowing what was coming up next.<p> 


	17. A Ruin Reunion

Chapter Seventeen: A Ruined Reunion

Once in the confines of her bedroom, Tecna was tied up to the end bed leg and left to sit there alone again. Her hands were tied too, so she couldn't escape. She swore she heard Timmy call her name when she was at City Hall, but she could've been imaging things. She felt no need to cry anymore, because she knew her parents loved her.

"What about Timmy? Was he only putting on an act to make me feel appreciated?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p>Timmy saw Valtor lock the door to Tecna's bedroom, so he knew he had to find another way in. He snuck back down to the cellar, and once again used his code breaker to get in. Once he did, he then shut down the power once more. Then he immediately used his hover shoes to get back to Tecna's bedroom window, there he would do what he always wanted to do, break in, untie her, and get her and her parents out of there.<p>

* * *

><p>Tecna looked up to notice the power was out, now two nights in a row.<p>

"Strange. That happened last night too, I wonder why that happen." she said to herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the window, then glass exploded every which way, and Tecna ducked. Timmy jumped from the broken window and went to her side.

"Tecna, it's me. Timmy." he whispered to her softy.

"Timmy, are you here for me, or for the sake of the realm's technology?" Tecna asked.

"Tecna?" Timmy knelt down beside her and untied her hands and feet, "What kind of question is that? Of course I came for you, I love you, and I'd go to the ends of the universe for you, remember."

"I thought that was just an act, I thought you always knew who I was and didn't bother to tell me. Just like everyone else." Tecna replied bitterly.

"Tec, it wouldn't matter if you were the most valuable fairy in Zenith or not, I'd still love you endlessly." Timmy told her.

"So you did know." Tecna replied.

"Tecna, you have a gift of brilliant intelligence, which should never be run into the ground by fear. I'm sure your parents thought the same, and that's why they didn't want to tell you." Timmy told her.

"That's exactly what they said. You really think I'm more intelligent than any other fairy in this realm?" Tecna asked.

"I truly do." Timmy cupped her chin in her hand and kissed her, now, she felt truly loved, not as the most valuable fairy in Zenith, but as a person. As Timmy gazed into her eyes, he happen to noticed the cut on Tecna's neck.

"Tec, you're hurt." He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his hands around her, "I promise no one will lay a finger on you again, whoever that guy is, he's going to feel so much pain."

"Anagan, he did that, he does all the dirty work. I think the name of the over man is Valtor, but I could be wrong." Tecna explained.

"I told Anagan never to touch you again, and what does he do, he almost kills you!" Timmy rambled. "That's it, I don't know how powerful this Valtor guy is, but you're worth a brutal fight."

"What about the fate of the realm?" Tecna asked.

"The realm is the last thing on my mind, all I could think about was how petrified you would be, not knowing about your past and not knowing if you were going to survive." Timmy told her, "I was petrified too, that I would be too late and they had already killed you, but now I can hold you in my arms, and make sure that you're safe again." Then, he kissed her again.

"Wow… It seemed like only last night it was our first date." Tecna smiled.

"I've loved you even before that, believe me if I had the courage I would've asked you a long time ago."

"No wonder it felt so rushed." Tecna giggled.

"And if I knew this was going to happen, I would've told you a lot sooner, and I wouldn't have took you out." Timmy told her, "We would have had a movie date instead."

"Really." Tecna smiled.

"Of course." Timmy said quietly, then Timmy began to sing sweetly to her.

"_Don't be afraid,_

_I'll be right there._

_A hero will keep you from sorrow._

_A breeze with blow softly,_

_Whispering gently,_

_That you're not alone._

_There'll always be a place where you can find me._

_And it won't be long,_

_You'll wake up strong._

_Life will give way to a better day._

_You'll never be alone._"

Then Tecna rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was finally at peace for what felt like forever.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anagan rushed to tell Valtor that someone had broke into the cellar once again.<p>

"Sir, I think that boy is back." Anagan told him.

"I'll deal with him, I'll get rid of him once and for all. And keep that pathetic fairy away from him too." Valtor stomped out of the room and up to Tecna's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Tecna was almost peacefully asleep in Timmy's arms when they both heard a noise.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Timmy asked quietly.

"It's Valtor, or Anagan, they've found out you got in here." Tecna whispered.

"Don't worry Tec, I won't leave you ever again." Timmy told her comfortingly.

"But-"

"Ssh." Timmy placed a gentle finger on her lips, and she was silent. Suddenly footsteps came closer to the room.

"He's coming." Tecna whispered through Timmy's finger.

"I'll fight him for you, I won't rest until you're safe again." Timmy told her.

"No, you have to get out of here, who knows what he could do to you." Tecna insisted.

"I'm not leaving you." Timmy replied

"No Timmy, save yourself, I'm the one they want." Tecna whispered.

"Tec, I won't leave you, not if they're going to hurt you." Timmy insisted as the footsteps came closer.

"I can take it now." Tecna argued, "Save yourself."

"Tec…" Timmy tried to argue back.

"Go!" Tecna cried out, but it was too late, Valtor kicked open the door, and Tecna froze in complete fear.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he asked

"Run Timmy!" Tecna screamed.

"I'm not leaving you!" Timmy insisted hurriedly.

"We can make this easy, or we can make this hard." Valtor snarled.

"Make it hard, I'll fight with all the blood, sweat and tears I have in me if it means Tecna is safe." Timmy shouted.

"Timmy, don't put yourself into this, this is my fight!" Tecna begged. Tears welled in her eyes, she knew Timmy was going to get seriously injured, but he wouldn't listen to her, he wouldn't give up.

"Tec, please don't cry for me, I feel obligated to save you from this, and I won't give up." Timmy told her.

"Isn't that just so sweet. Fight boy, maybe you'll live to see her again!" Valtor threatened.

"Timmy please!" Tecna pleaded through tears, she only wished her unknown power would help them survive this one. Timmy drew all the weapons he had, his shock gun, laser strings that he borrowed from Helia, and another gun that doubled as a laser sword. He drew the laser sword, and began to battle Valtor.

"He could use his powers! You could die!" Tecna cried, she got up and transformed.

"Tecna, what are you doing?" Timmy asked in alarm. Then she attacked Valtor uncontrollably. He shot back an attack and Tecna flew backwards, but she was able to get up. Timmy ran to her side to help her.

"You're going to hurt yourself." He told her.

"So are you." Tecna replied. Valtor was ready to strike and hit them both, but he missed as the both dodged it. Tecna shot a strong attack at Valtor, which he reflected and it came right back at her and shot her down. Timmy used the laser strings to pull Valtor away from her, but both Timmy and Valtor tumbled out the broken window. Once Tecna was on her feet, she saw Timmy fall.

"Timmy!" she called out, flying down as bits and pieces of the building began to crumble behind her.


	18. The Unknown Power

Chapter Eighteen: The Unknown Power

Tecna landed hard on the ground, and broke her wing. It hurt so bad, but she ignored the pain. Valtor and Timmy had already went head to head to fight for her. Valtor, surprisingly, was using his own sword, because he thought Timmy was a waste of time. Then they both noticed Tecna fall after them.

"Tec! Are you hurt?" Timmy rushed to her side, and saw her broken fairy wing.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine." Tecna reassured him.

"You are really beginning to annoy me." Valtor came closer to the couple, as Timmy held Tecna close to him. By now, huge parts of the building fell from above, and surrounded the three.

"Timmy, I'll try and trap him." Tecna replied.

"It's too risky, Tec. You could get seriously hurt." Timmy held her even tighter, he did not want to lose her again.

"I knew, but I can do it." Tecna insisted. Tecna passed him and crawled into the pile of rubble, it wasn't going to be easy to squeeze her way through with a broken wing.

"Where are you going, you pathetic waste of fairy wings?" Valtor snapped as he tried to follow her.

"Be careful Tecna!" Timmy yelled out to her, but she was too far in to hear him. It was dark, and cramped, once the pile would come tumbling down, she would quickly escape, leaving Valtor buried in the rubble. Tecna crawled even further in the pile, it was really difficult to move with her broken wing. Valtor continued to follow her through the pile into a big empty space. They both knew that it would make the pile collapsed any minute.

"So, fairy, I'll finish you off here. And since the head computer is shut down, and I'm the new king, all the people wouldn't care." Valtor cackled.

"Try to, this whole pile of rubble is going to collapse if you do." Tecna replied.

* * *

><p>Timmy couldn't help himself, he followed Valtor and Tecna through the pile, and once he saw them, he knew he had to help Tecna.<p>

"You're pretty smart for a pathetic fairy." Valtor smirked.

"You'd be surprised." Tecna scuffed.

"I am, you were just trembling last night." he told her.

"True, but now I know people actually care about me as a person, and not just as the most valuable technology fairy in Zenith." Tecna replied.

"Right, now…" Valtor came closer to her, as his hand began to glow. Tecna's eyes widened, as he came closer to her. Then out of nowhere, Timmy jumped right in front of her, blocking Valtor's aim.

"Back away, you psycho!" he snapped.

"Don't make me use this on you." Valtor threatened.

"Timmy, what are you doing in here?" Tecna asked quietly.

"I promised you that you wouldn't be in any harm again." Timmy told her.

"But Timmy, this is my fight, don't fight for me." Tecna argued.

"Tecna, I love you. I don't want to lose you." Timmy told her.

"I don't want to lose you either." Tecna told him.

"That's enough!" Valtor snapped, "I'm sure you'll move on." He came close to Tecna, then Timmy made a human shield around her. Suddenly, Tecna felt something deep inside her. Something warm, soothing, forgiving, comforting. It was beginning to grow from within. She was on her knees trying not to cry out in panic. It grew as Valtor came closer to her. Then, she began to glow a shimmer of white.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked in awe, he had no idea what was happening to her, and neither did she, but she knew whatever was going to happen, it was going to burn.

"Timmy." Tecna replied painfully and hurriedly, "Get down."

"But Tec?" Timmy tried to argue, but Tecna frantically shock her head.

"Get down, now!" she shouted as her glow became stronger, and Valtor moved closer to her with glowing hands. Timmy did as Tecna wished, and watched his one true love begin glowing like a star.

"Timmy." Tecna replied weakly from her shining position, "Cover your eyes." Timmy did as she asked, ducking as if he was about to be hit by falling debris. Valtor stopped short of shock as Tecna's unknown power was revealed. The white light was so bright that it could be seen for miles, if only Tecna wasn't in a pile of rubble. Tecna herself was like a star in the sky, and Valtor began to explode into the light. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and Tecna passed out. Then, as predicted, the pile of rubble began to break down.

"Tec, I'll get you out of here." Timmy gathered her in his arms and crawled back out while the pile began to crumble to the ground. Outside of the pile, John and Tecnisha had escaped and were out in the courtyard with William, who's men went and arrested Anagan. They saw Timmy carry Tecna out safely.

"My baby, what happen to her!" Tecnisha cried in panic.

"I honestly don't know what happened, she was glowing, and she told me to get down and close my eyes. There was a flash of light and Valtor disappeared, then she fainted." Timmy explained cluelessly.

"Oh, my baby's found her unknown power." Tecnisha smiled, and they took Tecna to be tended to.

* * *

><p>Tecna slept fearfully in a spare room, as construction workers began repairing her own bedroom. As she slept, Timmy, John, William and Tecnisha watched over her. Tecnisha rubbed a magical healing cream on the cut on Tecna's neck as she frantically panicked in her sleep. Timmy squeezed her hand in reassurance, but it only calmed her down just a little. Late one night, Tecna's eyes shot open in complete fear and she screamed.<p>

"Ssh, it's okay. We're right here with you." Tecnisha reassured her daughter comfortingly.

"Where's Valtor, is he going to come after me again?" Tecna asked frantically.

"It's okay, he's gone, you can relax now." Timmy told her softly. And Tecna went limp in his arms.

"Honey, you've found your unknown power." Tecnisha told Tecna.'

"Passing out?" Tecna asked, confused.

"No, I think what your mom means is that you glow like a star at the most unexpected times." Timmy tried to explain.

"Not exactly, it was love, sweetheart. You found someone who loves you and wants to protect you unconditionally. And you didn't want to die knowing someone loved you that much, so that's how your unknown power was uncovered." Tecnisha explained further.

"I can't believe it." Tecna smiled at Timmy, "It was your love that helped me uncover my unknown power."

"That's terrific, and now, you're safe and nothing will hurt you anymore." Timmy replied.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Miss Tecna. You've been through a lot." William told her.

"Master John, Mistress Tecnisha?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, Timmy?" Tecnisha asked.

"May I stay with Tecna, I feel obligated never to leave her." Timmy continued to ask.

"Absolutely, I think she deserves to see a familiar face, to keep her relaxed." John told him. Then they left quietly as Tecna lowered her head to her pillow.

"Everything's okay now, Anagan's arrested, Valtor's destroyed, and tomorrow, your parents will announce that the head computer came be turned back on. Everything will be back to normal now." Timmy reassured her sweetly.

"I'm just glad I have someone who loves me." Tecna sighed.

"Many people love you Tec, Flora, me, your parents, I bet everyone in my condo love you." Timmy reassured her, "You should get some sleep." Timmy told her.

"Okay." Tecna smiled, and turned to her side. She soon fell asleep peacefully with Timmy by her side, caressing her soft pink hair.

"I'll never leave you again, never." He whispered softly, "I never want to lose you and I will fight with every bit of strength I have to protect you, always."


	19. My Life with You

Chapter Nineteen: My Life with You

When Tecna regained her strength and was back to normal, Timmy contacted Sky and the others at the condo.

"How is it, Timmy, is Tecna okay now." Sky asked through the communicator.

"Tecna is just fine, guys. She's learned all about her past and has uncovered her unknown power." Timmy told them joyfully. It turns out that the source of her unknown power is based on love, she now knew that people actually love her as a person."

"Of course people do, we love her." Flora replied.

"And I told her that too." Timmy told them, "But I'm not going back to the condo any time soon… I want to ask Tecna to marry me."

"That's great Timmy," Brandon encouraged him, "I knew that one day, true undying love would overcome all logic."

"I know that now Brandon, thanks for all your help." Timmy smiled.

"Anytime Timmy." Brandon replied. And they all said goodbye to Timmy before the connection ended.

* * *

><p>Timmy was sitting on the couch next to Tecna, and John and Tecnisha were sitting on the other one. William sat in his easy chair, smiling at the young couple. Suddenly, Timmy spoke up.<p>

"Master John, Mistress Tecnisha, I want to have your support." He began.

"In what?" Tecnisha asked him. Then he turn to Tecna and smiled.

"I want to marry your daughter… Tecna, will you marry me?" Timmy asked her.

"Timmy!" Tecna shrieked joyously, "Of course I would!"

"And you saved our daughter, you have our everlasting support." John told him, and Tecnisha nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much Tecna means to me. I would travel to the ends of the universe for her.

* * *

><p>Two years later a beautiful wedding was held aboard Sky's loyal space ship. It passed through colourful galaxies while the lights in the ball room shone on Tecna in her exquisite white gown. She walked gracefully down the isle while John held her hand and William followed them. Timmy's jaw dropped to see Tecna in her dress, he thought she was the most enchanting fairy he had ever laid eyes on, and no one would ever take her place. Flora was asked to be Tecna's maid of honour, and since Brandon help Timmy with his communication skills with Tecna, he was Timmy's best man. After the wedding vows were recited, the phrase that would begin the rest of their lives together was spoken.<p>

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." And Timmy pulled Tecna close to him and gave her the most passionate kiss he never thought possible. It felt like magic, not like fairy dust or spells from an ancient book, but magic that made their worlds collide and stand motionless.

"Never again Tecna, never will anyone hurt you, I'll make sure that whoever does will suffer painfully." he whispered.

"I know, but lets not think about the past and enjoy the rest of today." Tecna told him.

"Anything you say Tec, I love you so much." Timmy replied softly.

"Me too." Tecna answered back in an ever softer voice.

* * *

><p>They had a two week honeymoon on Sky's ship, and when they got back, Timmy had inherited some of John's income as a wedding gift, and with it, he gave his friends each a portion, so they could return to their own loved ones - that is except for Riven, who had yet to find a girl who would put up with his arrogance. Timmy thanked them all for their company, and thanked Flora for keeping the house. He moved in with Tecna, and offered his condo to her parents as a thank you for all the inheritance. William stayed living with Tecna and Timmy, and as much as he protested for Tecna's sake, Timmy insisted that he take some time off. All in all, Tecna lived on as a partner in her father's inventing company, which he had given to Timmy as well. She was never in any true danger anymore, and was never afraid she might be, because Timmy would always be by her side, protecting her with every breath he took, and he loved her with a great passion that would never fade.<p>

~The End~


End file.
